Rosie And Scorpius
by LiterallyGinny
Summary: He didn't have that many friends, being a Gryffindor with a hated family. She didn't know who her fellow Gryffindor Prefect would be, considering her cousin Albus was always up to mischief. Little did they know their lives would soon collide, and they would like it. (Language but no smut!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, and thanks for checking this out! If you like this story, you can also check it out on my Wattpad account! Enjoy!

"Finally," said Rose, stepping into the train station in London with her family. She had been waiting the whole summer to get back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She did love summer break when there were no classes and she could spend her days chatting with Albus and playing Quidditch, but Hogwarts was like a home to her. Not to mention, she would be entering her 5th year as a Prefect. She wasn't sure who the male Gryffindor Prefect was since Albus pulled off too many shenanigans with his older brother James (who was a 7th year) to earn the title.

As she entered Platform 9 ¾ with her parents and her 3rd year brother Hugo, she scanned the room for any sign of Albus, but since there weren't many people yet, she supposed they were a bit too early. Her mother Hermione liked to always be a bit too early.

"I can't wait for Albus to get here. This year will be the best one yet," said Rose excitedly.

"You say that every year, Rosie," retorted Hugo, who rolled his eyes.

"Well Hogwarts is just that amazing, I guess," replied Rose happily. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name and immediately recognized the person who called her.

"Al!" Rose exclaimed, turning and hugging her cousin tightly. "This year is just going to be the best!"

"I know! Wonder why I'm not a Prefect though," said Albus, who pretended to be disappointed while hiding a grin.

"Maybe if you didn't explode a toilet last year, you would be," said Rose with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Albus, rolling his eyes. "I wish I could sit with you on the train."

"I wish I could sit with you too, but alas, I don't have a choice," said Rose with a sigh. Being that she was a Prefect, she had to sit in their compartment on the train, although she would rather sit with her friends Ellie and Abby (Ellie was a Hufflepuff and Abby was a Ravenclaw) and her cousins (who were all Gryffindors).

"Don't worry though, I'll keep Ellie and Abby company," said Albus with a wink. Albus got along very well with Ellie and Abby, almost as well as Rose did. Rose also suspected Albus had a little crush on Abby, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"I am sure you will." Rose gave Albus one last tight hug. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to sit with the other Gryffindor Prefects. She walked towards the front of the train where the Prefects' compartment was and entered. Most of the other Prefects were there except the other 5th year one.

"Rose!" Rose turned to see a 6th year girl she recognized as Olivia McMarley. Olivia smiled at her warmly. Rose didn't know Olivia all that well, but she knew that she was nice. "I knew I would be seeing you in this compartment. Do you know who the other Gryffindor Prefect in your year is?"

"Sorry, Liv, I don't," said Rose. "I guess it will be a surprise."

At that moment, a boy with platinum blonde hair and blueish-silver eyes walked in. He sat down in the empty seat next to Rose and looked around at the others as if he didn't think he was supposed to be there.

"Hi," he said in a tone that suggested he was trying to sound confident despite feeling very shy. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hey Scorpius," said Rose awkwardly. She hadn't really thought about the possibility that Scorpius would be the other Gryffindor Prefect. He was usually reading quietly by himself. Even though he what Rose thought was one of the most handsome Gryffindor boys, he never really seemed to mind being alone. Rose almost felt bad for him, but having such a large group of friends, she hardly ever got alone time to talk to him, so she never approached him. She used all the alone time she got to study, as Rose strived to be as good a student as her mother.

"Oh, hey Rose," said Scorpius with a shy smile. He brushed his bangs out of his face with his hand. "I guess we're the new Gryffindor Prefects this year."

"Awesome," said Rose. She was hoping that the two of them could be friends since she didn't think anyone could be happy being that lonely. She remembered on the day of her sorting, the Gryffindors hadn't been too happy to accept Scorpius in their house, but she thought that was nonsense.

The whole train ride, the Gryffindor prefects chatted happily, although Scorpius was awfully quiet, and when Rose tried to talk to him directly, his responses were minimal. When they had come close to arriving, the compartment emptied out so they could go and put on their robes. Rose had missed wearing her Gryffindor robes.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Rose turned to Scorpius and smiled a friendly smile. "Do you wanna sit with me in the Great Hall?" Scorpius seemed to look at her with an expression of slight shock and shook his head with a polite smile, but Rose thought she saw a hint of disappointment as he refused her offer. As if he had wanted to say yes.

"That's okay. You already have people to sit with," Scorpius started to walk away, but Rose ran after him.

"Wait! My friends won't mind. I don't want you to have to sit alone. Please?" Rose begged him, and Scorpius's smile got a little bigger.

'

"If you insist," he said, no longer trying to walk away from her, but instead walking with her to the flying carriage. "Thank you." The two sat next to each other, and to Rose's shock, Scorpius said something without her saying something first. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I haven't said or done anything for you that you don't deserve," said Rose with a smile. She was glad Scorpius seemed to be coming out of his shell a little bit. "I just noticed in years past you seemed a bit… lonely?"

"Yeah, I guess I was," said Scorpius shyly.

"You can always hang out with me now, though," said Rose. She then felt a little bit guilty. "Sorry I've never really went out of my way to be nice before. Nobody deserves to be alone."

"It's not your fault. People are just kinda scared of me, to be honest," said Scorpius with a sigh. Rose was about to ask why anyone would be scared of him until she realized for herself.

"Well that's not fair of people to judge you," said Rose as the carriage came to a stop.

The two newly appointed Prefects walked into the castle together and approached the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Albus, and Scorpius sat next to her. She saw Lily chatting happily with Ellie and Abby, and James was seemingly plotting schemes already. Abby and Ellie were excited to see Rose, who they had only seen a little bit over the summer, so they snuck over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Rosie, who's your friend?" Albus glanced up and down at Scorpius. "You didn't find a boyfriend already, did you?"

"Albus! Scorpius is not my boyfriend, he is my fellow Prefect and my friend," said Rose. Scorpius seemed to get a little embarrassed, and Rose and Albus laughed light-heartedly. "I'm sorry about him, Scorpius."

"What? He kinda took my job, anyway," said Albus. He pretended to glare menacingly at Scorpius.

"Please, Albus, they'd give the male Prefect job to a random girl in Slytherin before they'd give it to you," said Rose with a giggle. This made Scorpius laugh too. She realized she had never heard him laugh before. His laugh was cute and it made her smile.

"I would argue for you, Albus, but we all remember how furious Headmistress McGonagall was when you exploded that toilet with James," said Scorpius, who seemed a little less shy.

"Haha, it's not the job for me, I guess. I'm too busy with Quidditch. Fiern graduated, and I really hope I'm selected as the new captain."

"I'd say you're fit for the job," said Rose with a smile. She wasn't even joking; her cousin had mad Quidditch skills, and he was sometimes better at planning strategies than the old Quidditch captain, Lucy Fiern.

"Agreed," said Scorpius with a grin.

McGonagall soon called for the attention of the students in the Great Hall, and the first years were sorted. Rose cheered for all of them, especially for the new Gryffindors. Rose and her friends spent the ceremony chatting and catching up on things that happened over the summer. Rose tried her best to pay special attention to Scorpius, because it had almost become an ambition of hers to make sure he felt as welcomed as possible in their friend group. However, she was also eager to catch up on things with Abby and Ellie.

After dinner, Rose let the rest of her family go ahead as she waited to lead the first years to the common room with Scorpius.

"That was the most ruckus I've been part of in forever," said Scorpius. He looked slightly confused but mostly amazed. "I liked it."

"You can be one of us now," said Rose with a grin.

"I mean, I hope we can get along as Prefects, but I don't know how much longer I can go on like this… My father… You already know about him. I don't know how he is gonna feel about us hanging out." Scorpius sighed.

"Oh well, that's his problem. Besides, he doesn't have to know about any of this. He can't force you not to have us as friends if he doesn't even know what you're up to," said Rose.

"Are you implying that I should lie to him?" asked Scorpius, who looked slightly bothered but also intrigued.

"Yes," said Rose. "I'm not much of a rule-breaker myself, but you are my friend now, and some silly past rivalry shouldn't prevent that. My parents will probably feel the same way, so I might not even tell them yet… but I want to be friends with you."

"I guess you are right. I just wish things were different when he went to school, because he really is a different person now." When they arrived at the common room, they let the first years in, smiling at them as they walked by.

"Keep in mind, the password is Bertie Botts!" Rose called after them. She then turned to Scorpius before crawling in herself. "I understand. Just don't let the past control your life. You're at Hogwarts, and you deserve to have some fun."

"I guess so. Anyway, I'm tired, and I have to go work on a letter for my dad to send first thing tomorrow morning anyway. He gets worried if I don't write him at least once a week. See you tomorrow, Rose," said Scorpius. He walked away, and Rose sat with Albus, who was on one of the couches in the common room. She couldn't help but overhear a group of 4th years gossiping, since Albus was going on about Quidditch and Rose wasn't paying attention.

"Did you see that Malfoy kid hanging with the Potters and Rose Weasley? Weird."

"I know, I thought he would never get friends, let alone the most popular kids in school."

"Maybe if his dad wasn't such a-"

"Rose, are you listening to me?" asked Albus, pinching her arm.

"Yes, yes, I'm listening to you!" replied Rose, rubbing her arm where it was pinched.

"Really? 'Cause if you were, you would have heard it when Professor Dunlop just walked over and assigned me the role of Quidditch captain!" said Albus, half excited and half annoyed at his cousin not paying attention. Professor Dunlop was the head of Gryffindor house, and she was a young woman with very long brown hair that was always tied in a ponytail. She was usually a cheerful person, and it took a lot to make her angry, but once you made her angry, she was the scariest professor in the school.

"That's awesome!" said Rose, hugging her cousin. "You should probably tone down the troublemaking, though, or she will change her mind."

"Goodness, of course that is your first thought, you're so uptight," said Albus, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying," said Rose. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Albus called after her, saying something about missing fun, but she didn't stop to listen.

Rose changed into her pajamas and almost immediately fell asleep when she stretched out on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose woke up the next few mornings, she felt great for once at the start of a new term. Even her fluffy white cat Blossom was in a good mood. Rose felt like her 5th year would be a good year for sure. Over the past few days, Rose and Scorpius grew very close, as if they had been friends for years. Rose pretty much forgot that they hadn't always been friends.

When Rose went downstairs one morning, she saw Scorpius sitting by himself reading a book, and she sat next to him happily. Feeling someone sitting down next to him, Scorpius looked up, smiled at Rose, and shut his book.

"Hi," said Rose with a small smile.

"Hey," said Scorpius, and as he was about to say something else, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. "Oops, I almost forgot to send this to father. I have to quickly head to the owlery. Come with?"

"Sure," said Rose, standing up from the couch cheerily. "I should check on Albus's owl anyway. He won't check on it himself, and the poor bird thinks I'm its owner more than Albus is."

"You seem to have Albus's back a lot," said Scorpius. His face showed that he wished he had a cousin like Rose. They both crawled out of the portrait hole and into the hallways of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Gryffindor couldn't have won the House Cup in our 3rd and 4th year if it wasn't for me arguing for his case and getting the teachers to be more lenient, and Albus has done stuff mischievous enough to get detention for a month, but he's never gotten more than a week," said Rose proudly. "And he couldn't even serve detention for a month if Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got letters about some of his and James's pranks. Aunt Ginny would have his head. Usually, though, I convince the teachers to let me write home to his parents instead of them, and I have a way of saying things without lying while still making them sound better than they really are. It's kind of a gift."

"Why do you cover for him so much?" asked Scorpius. The hallways started to fill up with students on their way to the Great Hall.

"Because he's Albus, and as stupid as his pranks are, they're kind of funny," said Rose with a giggle. "And he's my cousin."

"I wish I had a cool sibling or a cousin or something," said Scorpius. "My house is always just me and mother and father. And family gatherings are… not great most of the time."

"Really? My house is always loud and there are always some family members visiting and stuff," said Rose with a sigh. "Don't even get me started on back when I had a diary. James found it, and used his owl's beak to pry the lock open, much to the owl's dismay, and he did a dramatic reading of it to all my cousins. 8 year old me was devastated."

"Ouch," said Scorpius with a laugh. "I guess it can be nice to have a quiet house sometimes."

"Yeah," said Rose as they arrived at the owlery. She walked over to Albus's barn owl, Topper, and gently stroked his head with her finger. She filled up his food dish and then waited for Scorpius to finish sending his letter.

"But you're very lucky that you have siblings and cousins and stuff, especially the ones older and your age. It must've been easy to make friends since you already have them," said Scorpius.

"Yeah, but they didn't help me meet Abby and Ellie," said Rose with a shrug. Scorpius and Rose headed down to the Great Hall and sat down in her usual seat, Scorpius sitting next to her once again.

"It's our local do-gooders, everyone," said Albus with a grin as Rose and Scorpius sat down across from him.

"Well us "do-gooders" get your butt out of a lot of trouble," said Rose with an eye roll. "By the way, I checked on Topper for you."

"Thanks," Albus said, blushing a little. They all helped themselves to breakfast. James seemed to be wooing a 7th year Gryffindor girl, and Lily and Hugo were arguing (as usual), so Rose, Albus, and Scorpius created their own conversation. Even then, Albus seemed to keep turning to look at the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius was confused by this, but Rose giggled. He kept winking at Abby, who he'd like since 3rd year. Abby was asked out at least twice a month because while she was usually quiet, she was one of the smartest girls in their year and she had soft, brown, shoulder-length hair that had the slightest bit of wave to it and pretty hazel eyes. She had fairly tan skin as well.

"Honestly, Al, just ask Abby out already. Your so-called "subtle flirting" isn't subtle and everyone knows you like each other," said Rose.

Albus turned very red from this comment, and a sheepish smile arose on his face.

"It's not like that," said Albus half-heartedly, knowing it was no use.

"Yes, it is like that, it is very much like that. Come on, just ask her out during break in the main yard today, I'll come to support you," said Rose. She had a pleading look on her face.

"But I don't like-"

"Al!"

"Fine, I'll do it," said Albus with a sigh. Rose clapped her hands in delight. Before long, they had received their schedules. Rose had all of her classes with Ellie, Abby, Albus, and Scorpius, which she was super excited about. After breakfast, all four of them headed to their first class, which was Arithmancy.

* * *

Albus had something to do during break, so he didn't get to ask out Abby until the end of the day. Rose went outside to watch, dragging Scorpius and Ellie along with her. Ellie and Rose seemed more excited than Scorpius.

"Why do I have to come along?" asked Scorpius, rubbing his arm that Rose had been using to practically drag him along.

"Because!" snapped Rose, hiding behind a tree with Ellie and Scorpius. They saw Albus walk onto the grounds with Abby, and he was telling her a story which she seemed to find very funny.

"So," said Albus, who was starting to turn a little bit red. "I have to ask you something."

"Ask away," said Abby with a sweet smile.

"Well, it's just, uhh… I've kind of liked you since 3rd year because you are really pretty and smart and I kind of wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me," said Albus. He was now as red as a tomato, and he looked as if he were preparing for rejection.

"I'd love to go out with you," said Abby, kissing him on the cheek with a giggle. "You and I should hang out here by the lake after classes on Friday. Just us."

"Sure," said Albus, somehow turning even redder. Rose and Ellie were overjoyed. Rose ran over and hugged both Albus and Abby, and Ellie joined the hug soon after. Scorpius just chuckled and watched.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE THE NEW IT COUPLE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE FINALLY TOGETHER, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE, YOU GUYS WILL HAVE THE CUTEST CHILDREN-"

"Rosie, you're more excited than either of us," said Abby with a chuckle. "Al and I are gonna hang out alone for a bit, see you later." Abby took Al's hand and they walked away.

"You're nuts," said Scorpius as she walked back over to the tree they had been hiding behind.

"I'm a perfect kind of nuts," said Rose, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So… what now?" Rose looked down at the grass, trying to find daisies. She loved daisies.

"Well, I have some homework to finish up," said Ellie. "I would have already been working on it, but Albus and Abby were more important. See ya!" Ellie skipped away happily, her long blonde ponytail swishing behind her.

"All my homework is done," said Rose with a shrug.

"How? We got a new essay assigned to us today, two rolls of parchment long," said Scorpius in disbelief.

"Two rolls of parchment is nothing," replied Rose nonchalantly, as if the essay was only supposed to be two words long.

"Wow, even I'm not that good," said Scorpius with a chuckle. "Anyway, I have everything else done, and I don't want to work on that today. I should check the owlery again, my dad replies to letters quickly. You can come if you want." Rose thought about it quickly and nodded.

"I should send this letter to my parents as well, I wrote it during break today," said Rose, pulling a neatly folded piece of parchment from her pocket.

They walked to the owlery together quietly, as they were sort of just enjoying each other's presence. Rose thought about saying something, but she thought the silence was too peaceful to break. She was feeling a bit nervous, as she was always nervous about sending a letter home since she never wanted to disappoint her parents and she had a lot to live up to from their days of Hogwarts. Her mom was a top student, and both her mom and dad were very brave people.

They both walked into the owlery together, Rose walking over to Albus's owl and Scorpius collecting the letter from his own owl. He opened it and frowned slightly. He seemed to be holding back a lot of unhappiness.

"Is everything ok?" Rose asked in a gentle tone of voice. She walked over to Scorpius as Topper flew away with her letter.

"Yeah, it's just… I wish things were different in the past," said Scorpius with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, hoping she could help while trying not to come off as nosy.

"It's just… I wish I could tell him how amazing you and Albus are, but I am worried he won't understand," said Scorpius with a sigh. "He doesn't want me to get into situations like this, he thinks it's dangerous for me. But I don't care."

Rose didn't even think before she pulled Scorpius into a tight hug. He hesitated before hugging her back, holding her as tightly as he could while still being gentle. She liked the way it felt to be hugged by him. They stood there quietly for a few minutes in each other's arms. Rose then slowly let go of him. They were now standing very close to each other.

"Forget about it. You don't have to see him until Christmas break," said Rose. "I know it's hard. But I'll do my best to be there for you. So do what they want, answer their letters as often as you must, but don't worry about it."

"I try my best not to worry, but it's just… they're my parents," said Scorpius.

"We will tell them eventually, but we have to wait until we are ready to face them," said Rose reassuringly. "But until then, you will always have me. It's not much, but it's something."

"Don't say you're not much, because that's not true," said Scorpius. He stood a little closer to her, closer than they already were standing. Rose could now feel his breath.

"You're too nice. I'm just me," breathed Rose. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

"You're beautiful," whispered Scorpius. Their faces were now almost touching. "You're so sweet and gorgeous." He then pressed his lips against hers. At first, Rose didn't know how to react, but she decided to kiss him back. Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius, and the kiss felt like fireworks. Rose thought it would last forever, but she then slowly pulled away, letting go of Scorpius. They were both breathing heavily.

"What are we now?" Rose spoke in a soft, quiet voice, looking into his sharp grey eyes. They seemed to be burning with passion as if he had been holding back certain feelings he had just unleashed.

"All I know is that I liked that," said Scorpius, his voice equally soft and quiet. They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"We should get back to the common room," said Rose awkwardly, her voice returning to the normal volume. "People will get worried. We can hang out again tomorrow, though. Alone. After class. I am doing homework with Ellie and Abby before dinner, but after dinner, I'm free."

"I think I'd like that," said Scorpius. "Let's go before people start asking questions, though."

When they reached the common room, Rose fixed her hair and lip gloss, and she fixed Scorpius's hair too. They then told the Fat Lady the password and walked into the common room.

They were immediately stopped by Albus when they walked in.

"Where were you two? You've been gone for an hour," said Albus, his green eyes flicking between the both of them, waiting for an explanation.

"We were at the owlery," said Rose, and Scorpius held up his piece of parchment on which his letter was written. "I had to send a letter and he had to receive one."

"You don't have an owl, Rosie," said Albus, his eyes burning into Rose as if he was searching for something for him to be mad about.

"I borrowed yours. Thanks, by the way," said Rose with a sheepish grin.

"Fine. Next time, be quicker though," said Albus, slowly walking away. Rose gave Scorpius a quick hug when Albus wasn't looking before heading off to her dormitory. She scooped up Blossom onto her bed and she quickly put on her pajamas.

She wasn't sure how to explain what had happened in the owlery, but she knew one thing: she liked it. And she was pretty sure she liked Scorpius Malfoy, from his white-blonde hair that had a slight wave to it, to his sharp grey eyes, to his slightly muscular figure. She liked everything about him, and she was pretty sure he liked her too.

But she wasn't ready to tell everybody yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up the next morning feeling fresh. After showering, she put on her robes and placed her books for her classes on her bed neatly. She went to the mirror and fixed her hair and did her makeup. She then went down into the common room, smiling when she saw Scorpius and Albus. She approached them and they didn't seem to notice her until she sat with them.

"Just ask her then- oh, hey Rosie," said Albus with a grin. Scorpius looked startled, jumping up like he had been tased before chuckling nervously.

"W-when did you get here?" asked Scorpius in a fidgety voice. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Albus laughed mischievously.

"Just now, stop acting so weird," said Rose. "Let's get to breakfast."

She didn't hear Albus as he whispered to Scorpius, "I know who the girl you like is."

Breakfast was fairly normal, and so were classes that day. After class, Rose had promised to go out by the lake with Ellie and Abby and do homework. She did have an essay due in a week she hadn't started yet, so she brought her supplies for that.

When Rose got to the lake, Rose and Abby started working, but Ellie started gossiping. Ellie was never one to actually do her homework when she could be gossiping.

"So you know Justin Blackman from Hufflepuff? He is so cute, one of his friends told me he might ask me out! I'd say yes of course," said Ellie excitedly. Ellie always had a crush on at least 5 different boys, and she had at least 10 different boyfriends a year.

"You guys would be so cute together," giggled Abby without looking up from her textbook.

"I know, right!" Ellie then glanced mischievously at Rose. "Hey, I just talked about who I like, Abby is dating Albus, but you haven't told us about any of your crushes yet… spill!"

"You know I don't go through boys like you do," said Rose, although her mind immediately flashed to Scorpius.

"You have to at least think someone is cute…" pleaded Ellie. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Just drop it," said Rose.

"You won't say you don't like anyone because you hate lying!" exclaimed Ellie. Rose sighed. It was true. Ellie could always tell when her friends like someone, and Rose definitely did like someone.

"I'm not giving you a name, but I do like someone and we kind of have a thing," said Rose, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Aww, that is so cute! I will find out who it is if it's the end of me," said Ellie in a serious tone.

"I'll tell you soon enough, but I need to figure out how I feel myself before I kiss and tell," said Rose, quickly realizing that was a mistake. Ellie looked like she would explode. Even Abby put her book aside.

"Did… did you kiss?" asked Abby calmly.

"Yes," breathed Rose. Ellie picked Rose up so that she was standing and hugged her while jumping up and down.

"I am so proud of you Rosie! You better spill those details soon or else," Ellie could hardly calm herself down. Even Abby giggled and joined the hug.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow," said Rose calmly. "I'm gonna go focus on my essay before I reveal more gossip to you guys. I have to get it done before dinner."

After finishing her essay, Rose walked into the common room, and Albus and Scorpius were hanging out without her again. She thought it was a bit strange because she didn't think they had gotten that close that quickly. She stood at the top of the stairs listening in on them for a minute before going to join them.

"-you really kissed her?"

"Yeah, I think she liked it. I couldn't help it."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"We don't want to start gossip, we aren't even dating."

"Yet."

"I am really not sure if I should ask her out or not."

"Are you kidding me? She kissed you back! She likes you! She offered to meet you at the lake after dinner, like, alone!"

"I guess."

"Do you like her or not?"

"I like her a lot."

"Then you should ask her out."

"Isn't it moving a bit too fast? I mean…"

"She wouldn't have kissed you back if she didn't like you, so I don't think so, no."

"I… I… I'm gonna do it then."

Rose blushed and walked back into the girls' dorm. She was almost positive she knew what was gonna happen. Scorpius was gonna ask her out after dinner. She immediately knew what she was going to say.

Dinner felt very awkward to Rose, because she knew stuff she wasn't supposed to know. She knew eavesdropping was bad, but she couldn't help it.

After dinner was over, Rose waited for everyone to leave, holding onto Scorpius's hand. They went outside by the lake and sat down. They were sitting a normal distance away from each other, trying to think of what to say or do.

"So." Scorpius's calm voice broke the silence between them. "About the owlery last night."

"Yeah," whispered Rose.

"I really like you, Rosie," Scorpius whispered to her. She liked the way his voice sounded when he whispered.

"I like you too," Rose said softly, scooting closer to him so that they were touching.

"I have to ask you something," said Scorpius, who seemed to be getting a little nervous while still using a calm tone of voice at the same time. Rose didn't know how he achieved that.

"Anything," said Rose calmly. She knew what was coming already, but she tried not to act like she already knew what he would say.

"Rosie, I'm not perfect. I have flaws, I make mistakes, and I am not the easiest person to deal with. But I know one thing, and that thing is that I really like you. And I think you might like me too. How a girl amazing as you likes someone like me? I don't know. But all of that being said… I know we haven't known each other for long, but I just feel like you're really special… so do you wanna try dating for a little while?" Scorpius's eyes glittered as he looked at Rose.

"Yes."

Rose stood up, pulling Scorpius up with her, and she kissed him. He didn't even think before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around him, and he followed, wrapping his arms around her back. The kiss was long and passionate, and Rose didn't think she had ever felt better in her whole life.

When they finally stopped kissing, Rose felt so good.

"I liked that," whispered Rose. She was breathing heavily and looking into Scorpius's eyes. She hadn't fully let go of Scorpius, and she was still holding him.

"Then why'd we stop?" asked Scorpius, leaning in close to her face again.

"Wait," said Rose. "Are we allowed to tell people we're official?"

"I don't think I can help myself from talking the ears off of anyone who will listen to me," said Scorpius, starting to kiss Rose again immediately after he finished talking. Rose kissed him back, happy that she was now officially dating the cutest boy in Gryffindor (in her opinion).

Rose and Scorpius had hardly made it back to the common room before it was after curfew. They had been having fun and they lost track of time. Professor Snives, a female professor who was the Head of Slytherin, had almost taken house points from then when she saw them walking past. Professor Snives was a harsh woman who liked to punish students. She was even harsh to students in her own house, even though they always received the lightest punishments of any house. She had thick jet black hair that brushed her shoulders. It was very straight but also kind of wiry. She had stern-looking facial features and dark brown eyes. She was also slightly muscular, and she looked very fit. Most students outside of Slytherin were afraid of her.

However, since they had a few minutes until after curfew, she had no reason to punish them, so they had been able to make it to the common room.

"That was close," said Rose. She noticed everyone had cleared out at this point, and she giggled a little bit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Rosie."

The next morning, Rose woke up and still felt great, just like yesterday. Her hair looked perfect after being brushed out, and her acne had cleared out. She felt as good as she looked. She thought she was on top of the world. She had great friends and an amazing boyfriend who really liked her. She was glad it was Saturday that day.

Rose followed her usual morning routine before heading downstairs into the common room happily. She saw Albus already sitting on a couch, so she sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Hi Rosie, what's up?" asked Albus expectantly, as if he was waiting for confirmation on something important. At first, Rose was confused, but she remembered the conversation between Scorpius and Albus she overheard.

"Oh, not much," said Rose casually, stifling laughter in the back of her mind.

"Really? Nothing exciting…?" Albus started trying to read her, obviously confused.

"Nothing big, just that me and Scorpius are dating…" said Rose with a giggle. Albus grinned as his expectation was finally met.

"Good catch," said Albus, punching her in the arm. "And if he does anything funny-"

"Al, you and I both know he isn't capable of anything like you are implying, he has such a big heart," said Rose, blushing at the thought of how caring he was towards her.

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Hey, Rosie." Rose was slightly startled but also pleasantly surprised at hearing Scorpius's voice. She got up and gave him a quick hug. They then headed to breakfast with Albus.

After breakfast, Rose went to hang out with Ellie and Abby. She told her friends about her new boyfriend, and they were super excited for her, especially Ellie.

"He is SO hot," said Ellie. "If I wasn't so busy, I would've gotten him to put the books down and talk to me. However, Justin's on my mind right now. I hope he asks me out soon, or I'll have to ask him. I have been trying to give him hints-" Rose lost track of what Ellie was chatting about because Abby had said something.

"I really like Albus as well. Even though he tried to drag me into a prank on Snives," said Abby with a giggle. "He's pretty dumb sometimes but he is so cute."

After Abby had to go to hang out with Albus and Ellie had to find Justin for spying purposes, Rose sat by the lake to study by herself. She had a couple of essays to finish, and she didn't need any distractions, so she didn't ask anyone to come with. Rose knew none of her friends would actually want to sit there and do homework, they would all just start talking to her. Not to mention she had already had so much interaction during the past couple of days that she was ready for a break. She had always been an introvert, after all.

"Hey Rosie!" Rose tried to hide her annoyance as she turned around to face Scorpius. However, when she saw his face, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Scorp," said Rose, turning back around and working on her essay. She hoped he wouldn't think she was ignoring him, but she had plenty of homework that she wanted to get done. She felt him sit next to her, but she didn't say anything.

"So…" Scorpius started to braid a tiny piece of Rose's hair. "What's up?"

"Just getting this essay done, it's due in 2 weeks and I haven't even started yet," murmured Rose, hardly even paying attention to what she was saying.

"You're so uptight," said Scorpius. He got no response, so he took the quill out of her hand.

"Wait!" exclaimed Rose, grabbing for the quill. "I'm never gonna get this essay done."

"You can do it this weekend, for goodness sake," said Scorpius. He didn't hand back her quill.

"I can, but I'm doing it now. Hand back the quill, please," said Rose. "Now." Scorpius sighed and handed her the quill.

"Do you ever have fun?"

"I have fun when my essay is handed in on time and I get an O on it," snapped Rose. She tried not to sound too harsh, because she didn't want to upset him, but she did want Scorpius to understand that she was serious. "Look, I promise I'll come hang out with you in the common room after I finish this."

"Fine," said Scorpius with a sigh. "Tomorrow, can I sit with you if I bring homework?"

"If you're quiet," said Rose with a sigh. "And if you won't be a distraction. I really like you, but I need some quiet homework time."

"Perfect. I will be a quiet non-distraction, then," said Scorpius. "I have all my homework done today, though, so I'll see you in the common room." Scorpius walked away, and Rose had almost liked working better when he was annoying her just then. However, she quickly got back to her essay.

When all of her current homework was done, Rose quickly headed to the owlery and grabbed a letter from her parents carried by Topper. She stuck it in her pocket and walked back to the common room. A bunch of people were hanging out, talking and laughing. Some people were even kissing their boyfriends/girlfriends.

"Excuse me?" Rose felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to a young-looking girl with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes that were shielded by a pair of big square glasses. "You're a Prefect, right?"

"Yeah," said Rose with a warm smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm Mia, and I thought I should tell you about a fight going on over there," said Mia, pointing to an area of the common room where Rose could tell there was a fight.

"Thank you, Mia, for letting me know! I'll check it out," said Rose. She walked over to the fight and saw two 7th-year boys yelling at each other.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED HER, LIAM!"

"YOU WERE DATING IN SECRET, AND I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GUESSED!"

"GUESSED? SORRY I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH EVERY DETAIL OF YOUR LIFE ENOUGH TO FIGURE OUT YOUR SECRETS, PARKER."

"I CAN'T BELI-"

"STUPEFY!"

"Cut it out, please!" yelled Rose. She felt as if she would wet herself when Liam, a 7th year boy who was a head taller than her, turned to her angrily.

"Why should I listen to you, scrappy little girl?" asked the one boy who was apparently named Liam. Rose wondered if she should be terrified, but she felt a sudden surge of confidence. She muttered a countercurse onto Parker and then turned to Liam.

"Because I am a Prefect and I will hand out detentions. Now listen. I have no idea what you two are talking about, but if you can't resolve it like rational human beings, this poor girl you're fighting over will probably see how aggressive both of you are, and I don't know many girls that are into that," said Rose, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Now don't let me hear about you fighting again." Liam and Parker walked away angrily, and Rose sat down on the couch with a huff.

"That was brave," said Scorpius, sitting down next to Rose.

"It's just my job," said Rose with a shrug. "What were you doing the whole time that was going on? You've been here for hours." Scorpius grinned sheepishly.

"...watching the fight," he replied embarrassedly. Rose stepped on his foot playfully.

"You could have stood up to them better than me," said Rose with an eye roll. "If they hadn't taken me seriously I would've been done for. You are tougher than me."

"I'm probably not. I didn't know you had fight in you like that," said Scorpius. "It's really cute."

"You're really cute," said Rose, kissing him on the cheek. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel like I could just sit alone with you forever like this," said Scorpius passionately.

"It feels like nothing else exists," Rose responded. The two of them sat there like that for a while, until it was late and they had to go to bed. Rose hugged Scorpius as a goodbye and went back up to her dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry! I got super busy but I will now consistently update this story. I have a lot of this pre-written so I might upload twice today. Enjoyyyyy! Also, this is long because a lot happens so sorry about the length!**

The rest of the first month at Hogwarts went by quickly, and not much had happened. Rose had done well in her classes and spent her free time with Scorpius or Ellie and Abby. However, she found herself spending more and more time with Scorpius as Abby became closer to Albus and Ellie was spending all of her time flirting with Justin. The girls had eventually decided that they would meet up every Thursday after class for time to hang out, and they didn't usually meet up on any other days. Rose spent a lot of time studying quietly with Scorpius. They hardly talked if they talked at all, but something about having Scorpius there made Rose enjoy it more. However, she also made sure they had plenty of time to hang out when they weren't studying. Nothing exciting had happened around the school until the first Hogsmeade weekend.

"Hey," said Scorpius as he sat next to Rose on a Friday evening. She was reading a book written by Muggles called _The Giver_ out by the lake. She shut the book and turned to Scorpius at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, what's up?" She had a big smile on her face, and Scorpius could tell she was excited about something.

"You're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" asked Scorpius, and Rose nodded. The truth was, she couldn't be more happy to go to Hogsmeade the next day. Rose loved Hogsmeade. "Well, then we should hang out there."

"That sounds amazing! Besides, Abby and Al are gonna spend the whole time snogging, and Ellie might spend the whole time with Justin. She is over there asking him out," said Rose, pointing over to a starstruck-looking Ellie fawning over Justin, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Justin? As in, Karlie Lind and Justin Blackman Justin?"

"That's the one," said Rose with a sigh. Karlie Lind was a 7th-year girl who was perhaps the most gorgeous at Hogwarts. She had silvery blonde hair that fell into perfect ringlet curls. It was never frizzy, and Rose couldn't remember seeing her with a single stray hair. It went all the way down her back. Her eyes were a sharp light blue color, and she had pretty long eyelashes. Her lips were full but not too full, and her facial structure seemed like it was carved by a very talented statue artist. Her skin was like porcelain, fair and spotless and even-toned. Not to mention her perfect hourglass figure. With the way boys were attracted to her, Rose was convinced she was part veela. Her Aunt Fleur had similar beautiful looks, and she happened to also be a quarter-veela as well.

The problem with Karlie was not in her looks. It was in her personality. Karlie was never rude. She never bullied anyone directly, and she was polite to everyone to their faces. But despite this, her actions made most girls think she was awful (they didn't deter many boys, though). Karlie never dated any boys. She would only make out with boys that already had girlfriends secretly. If Karlie saw a boy that she thought looked unhappy in their relationship, she would cut in. Her intention was never to cause break-ups, but in most cases, she did. The only boy she had ever dated was Justin Blackman. They dated for two weeks, and they were the most talked about couple in the school, but after the two weeks in which they seemed inseparable, they were never spotted with each other again. People had many theories as to why they broke up, but nobody knew for sure.

"I told Ellie not to go after him. I think he is a jerk, dating someone awful as Karlie, but you know how Ellie is," said Rose with a shrug. "Besides, he isn't even that cute."

"You better not think so. And I would've said yes if Karlie asked me out too. Before I met you, of course. She's said to be part veela, I don't think it's easy to say no. You are prettier than her, though," said Scorpius.

"Yeah, right. She's literally perfect. Nobody is prettier than her," said Rose. She tucked her thick, wavy red hair behind her ear and looked out at the water. "And even without Karlie, I'm nowhere close to the prettiest girl at the school. Ellie gets asked out every day, or at least, she did before she became Justin's shadow, and Abby gets whispered about in the halls when I am walking with her. And then there's me. It's okay, though, because I have you, and I don't need anybody to ask me out or whisper about me because you are worth way more than that. So I'm not upset."

"The stuff about you not being pretty is not true! Karlie is just a living Barbie doll, and maybe her veela tricks work on people, but she is too inhuman. Your so-called 'flaws' are my favorite things about you. Abby is nice, but she isn't as fun and adorable as you. She is great for Albus, but not for me. And Ellie can't settle down and do homework by the lake peacefully with me like you do. I like it when we kiss and have flirty conversations, but it's nice to have someone like you who can just sit there and do homework and read with me. It sounds ridiculous, but I mean, it was just last year that I was the bookworm that nobody noticed, and it's relaxing to not be 'one of the popular kids' sometimes. Plus, I'm not into blondes. And the other people at this school who spend their time whispering about girls in the hallway instead of getting to know them? Their relationships aren't real and they aren't gonna last," said Scorpius. He started to braid a small piece of Rose's hair, which was something he did a lot.

"You _are_ a blonde," said Rose with a giggle. "And like I said, I'm not upset, because whether I'm the prettiest girl or not, I have you, so I feel like a winner anyway."

"I'm a blonde but I'm not usually into other blondes. And if you think _you're_ a winner, I have an even better thing, and it's you," said Scorpius. He laughed a little bit as he gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"We both know you're better, no arguments. But anyway, I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade with you," said Rose, standing up and brushing herself off. She picked up her book from the ground.

"I can't wait either. A whole uninterrupted day with you in one of the most amazing wizarding towns around," said Scorpius. He stood up and held her hand. Rose smiled as their fingers intertwined with each other.

"Any day with you is awesome, anyway," said Rose, wrapping her arms around him and standing as close to his body as she could get. Before he could answer, she started to kiss him, which he didn't resist at all. They shared a long, passionate kiss with tongue. Rose thought about how she could just stay there forever. She hoped that their relationship would never end. They eventually had to stop kissing, so they reluctantly pulled away from each other after a short while.

After they had stopped kissing, Rose and Scorpius went inside and walked up to the common room. They had been out 10 minutes past curfew, but somehow, they hadn't gotten caught. Rose was very grateful, as she took being a Prefect very seriously.

"Goodnight, Rosie," said Scorpius, giving her one last hug. Rose returned the gesture.

"Goodnight, Scorp." The two of them both parted ways and headed to bed.

The next morning, Rose showered, got dressed, and did her hair and makeup quickly. She was excited to go back to Hogsmeade and spend the day with Scorpius. She rushed downstairs and saw no sign of him, but she saw Albus.

"Hey Al!" exclaimed Rose cheerfully. Albus smiled at her.

"Hey, Rosie. Scorpius told me to tell you he already left for breakfast. He is too eager for Hogsmeade," said Albus with a chuckle. Rose roller her eyes and laughed.

"Of course he did. What are you doing waiting here?" Rose looked at him curiously. Albus wasn't usually one to wait around for people.

"If I leave at the right time, I'll catch Abby in the hallway. It's sort of become a routine. I'll talk to you at breakfast, I'm sure you'll wanna find Scorp," said Albus. Rose nodded and left for the Great Hall, but she was stopped.

"Oh, hey _Rosie_. I bet you're happy. You're popular and you have a boyfriend. You know that won't last, right? I can already see it happening. You two are so clingy to each other that you'll want to hang out over the holidays, and Scorpius will ask his parents if you can hang out at their house. I bet that'll put a stop to all this. It shouldn't even have happened in the first place. Once Mr. Malfoy finds out what scum his son is dating, he'll be appalled, and Scorpius will have no choice but to find a nice, pretty pureblood Slytherin girl like me. You're not that cute, anyway. I don't know what Scorpius was thinking. You didn't ever think about him before he was a Prefect, did you? It's not like you actually care about him. You just think he is hot. Well if he was my boyfriend, I'd actually treat him like he deserves to be treated." Rose was now facing a girl with straight blonde hair that brushed her shoulders, a tan skin tone, and amber eyes. The girl was very skinny and she was slightly shorter than Rose. Rose recognized this girl as Myla Fawley.

"I-" Before Rose could speak, another voice chimed in, and Rose saw Scorpius standing there, fury burning in his gray eyes.

"First of all, I'm not into blondes. Second of all, talking like that to another student isn't acceptable, and I think that deserves a detention and 10 points from Slytherin. In fact, you'll be lucky if I don't kick you in your flat little ass-"

" _Scorpius!_ That is quite enough," said Rose. "We'll let her off with a warning for now, so let's-"

"You're gonna let that bitch off with a warning?" Scorpius stared at her as if she was out of her mind.

"She's all talk anyway. Let's just go," said Rose, pulling on Scorpius's hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine. But mark my words," said Scorpius, his eyes burning into Myla. "If I hear you say anything else to Rose, you'll be lucky if you get off with a week of detention because I will kick your ass and you will be sorry you pathetic little bit-"

" _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!_ I think you have said quite enough for now. Now let's go to breakfast," said Rose. Scorpius gave Myla a slight shove out of the way even though there was plenty of room for him to get through. She walked away, clearly humiliated.

"Myla has been after me since first year and at first she was just annoying, but she can't talk to you like that just because she is jealous. Nothing but scum hiding behind her pureblood family as an excuse to behave like she does. Disgusting," said Scorpius. He was still cooling down. Rose had never seen him get angry before, which is something that she was thankful for because he was terrifying when he was angry.

"She is gonna get you in so much trouble, do you know how she is? She's hated me for years. Snives took a liking to her, so she believes everything Myla says," Rose sighed. She didn't want Scorpius to get in trouble for sticking up for her, and she knew it wasn't directly her fault, but she felt bad anyways. "I would have been fine without your interference, now you're gonna get in trouble because of me." Scorpius grabbed her arm to stop her from walking, and she almost fell, but he caught her and brought her face close to his.

"Now you listen here," Scorpius said softly but stubbornly. Rose could feel his breath their faces were so close. "I don't care about getting in trouble. I don't care if this means I lose my duty as prefect. All I did was stick up for you. Myla deserves an ass-kicking, and if I'm the only one brave enough to do it, then so be it, I'll do it. But don't think this is your fault because it's not. You did nothing wrong, and you have nothing to be sorry for. Nobody can ever talk to you like that while I'm around. If you hadn't told me to leave her alone, then she would be in the Hospital Wing right now. Everything she said was wrong, and I would never date an awful girl like her. Now let's go to breakfast." Scorpius slowly let go of Rose.

"I'm not hungry," said Rose. "Besides, why were you even coming this way? Al told me you were already at breakfast."

"Well, I finished, and I felt bad that I was too excited to wait for you earlier, so I went back to find you, and I am glad I did. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Scorpius looked slightly concerned at Rose's lack of appetite.

"Not after that, so let's just go back to the common room. We'll have the place to ourselves," said Rose.

"But you have to eat something. I'll go get you some toast and then we'll head back. One second," said Scorpius.

"I don't want-" But Scorpius had already left towards the Great Hall, so Rose stood there patiently, waiting for him to come back. He came back with a couple of pieces of toast in a napkin.

"Here," said Scorpius, handing them to her. They then walked all the way back up to the common room.

"I really wasn't hungry," said Rose with a small giggle as they entered the now empty common room. She usually didn't eat much breakfast, since breakfast was a meal she often skipped at home. She just didn't find it important.

"Well you can't just not eat breakfast," said Scorpius. "You have to eat something."

"Who are you, my mum? For someone who has called me uptight at least 50 times, you seem to be awfully uptight yourself," said Rose teasingly with a giggle.

"But it's important," said Scorpius. He grabbed Rose's arm for the second time that morning, and for the second time, she almost fell, but Scorpius anticipated this considering the last time he had done this and caught her before she fell far. "Besides, I'm not uptight, just worried about you. I didn't mean to upset you with the whole Myla thing."

"You didn't! Of course you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just… isn't what she said… well, she isn't wrong about some stuff. Once your father finds out about us, he might not… like it… I don't want to lose you," said Rose with a sigh. So far she had been distracting herself from the truth, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if she could ever be with Scorpius outside of Hogwarts.

"But you don't understand. I don't care what he thinks. I love him, but I don't care about what he thinks of you. I don't care if he disowns me because I will still have you," said Scorpius, tightening his grip on her arm and gently pulling her closer. "What we have is special, and I know it hasn't been long since we started dating, but it just feels like it's going to be forever."

"You don't mean all that, though. He is your father," said Rose with a sigh. "He is important to you."

"He is, but he's not important if he doesn't see the good in you. You don't want me to be someone, you just let me be who I want to be, and not everyone is that amazing. You are special," said Scorpius, looking into her eyes with a look of passion. "I am not worried about him right now, so you shouldn't be either. I will deal with him later."

"I just don't want you to get hurt over me because we have only been dating for a month and I am so selfish and-"

"You don't need to worry about anything. I promise you that this is what I want and if anything happens to me because of it then it's my fault," said Scorpius, wrapping his arms tightly around Rose. "I wish I did kick Myla's ass for getting you all upset." Flicks of his previous anger reappeared in his eyes but faded as quickly as they had appeared.

"I don't want anything to be your fault, and I don't want you to harm Myla either. All I want is to be here at Hogwarts with you," said Myla, leaning into the hug from Scorpius. She loved the way it felt to have her body against his. Even when Rose couldn't even get any physically closer to his body in the hug, she still felt as if she wasn't close enough.

"Just… I have to know… I am ready to be with you, but are you sure you want to deal with my problems? Because I understand if you aren't. Things with my family can be pretty broken at times and I understand if you don't want to be part of it," said Scorpius, holding her tighter as if he was a kid and she was his teddy bear that he never wanted to share with anyone else.

"I want to be a part of it and be with you as long as you trust me," said Rose. It took a few seconds to get a response, but he eventually squeezed her so tight that it hurt and then released her enough to give her a small kiss on the lips. He smiled, looking into her eyes before slowly releasing her from the hug.

"I trust you with my life because I love you," said Scorpius. He looked down at his hands after he said that, turning slightly pink as he waited for a reaction. Rose loved the way it sounded when he said those words to her.

"I love you too," said Rose. She sat down on the couch and Scorpius sat next to her, and she leaned in for a kiss, and as the kiss became more passionate than the night before, Rose ended up on top of Scorpius as they kissed. He had his arms around her, and they didn't pull away from each other until Rose heard the slightest noise, causing her to spring up and quickly fix her hair, robes, and lip gloss. She did the same to Scorpius as a couple of Gryffindor students walked in, including Albus.

"What the hell are you two doing here, missing out on breakfast?" Albus put his hands on his hips bossily. "I swear, if I find out any clothes were removed, Rose's parents will know." Scorpius turned very red and Rose scoffed angrily.

"That is disgusting that your mind immediately jumped to that, Albus. We were just talking," said Rose. _To be fair,_ Rose thought, _most of that isn't a lie. The only untrue word in the sentence was 'just'._

"Why weren't you _just talking_ in the Great Hall? And Scorpius has a trace of your lip gloss on his cheek," said Albus as Scorpius quickly wiped it off. _Damn it_ , thought Rose.

"Because I met Myla in the hallway and she was taunting me and she called me scum and Scorpius overheard and defended me, and I wanted to come back here after it happened and he went back and got me some toast-"

" _I didn't see him in the Great Hall getting toast_ ," said Albus, almost as if he was hoping he could catch them lying.

"I went to the Ravenclaw table because I told Rose I would be quick and I knew you would be Detective Albus if you saw me sneaking out of the Great Hall with toast," said Scorpius defensively. Albus squinted at Scorpius and decided he was telling the truth, so he turned to Rose and gestured for her to keep talking.

"So we came back here and we sat and we talked," said Rose. "That's all."

"What's with the lip gloss, then?" Albus stood a little closer to Rose.

"I hugged him a couple of times, maybe kissed him on the cheek once or twice. But you know we have been kissing anyway, so why is that an issue?" Rose looked at Albus with a nonchalant expression, trying to hide the fact that they had been making out, which he would not like he if he heard about.

"It wasn't in the shape of your lips, and kissing on the lips doesn't end up like that. It seems as if you were making out. Both of you look a little ruffled since this morning," said Albus, taking yet another step closer to Rose and Scorpius.

"Why do you care, anyway? I don't care about what you are doing with Abby, you two can go be as dirty as you want and I won't even care or tell on you," said Rose, trying to get Albus to go away. "But once again, we were just hugging a lot because our conversation was sort of deep, and we got a little messy."

This answer seemed to please Albus enough because his facial expression lightened a little bit and he nodded and walked away. Rose finished fixing herself and Scorpius up since Albus was right that they hadn't completely cleaned themselves up.

"What's his problem?" asked Scorpius quietly as he brushed off his robe.

"Not sure, Albus is super protective. Always has been. Gets very annoying when you are trying to do stuff," said Rose. "Now that we had the most eventful morning ever, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

"One more thing," said Scorpius, taking her hand in his. "When you said you love me… well, you meant it, right?"

"Absolutely. I know it's early to say that to each other, but I have never felt love like this before," said Rose, squeezing his hand. "Sometimes you know when something feels right, and this feels right."

"I don't deserve you," said Scorpius with a smile as if he had just won the lottery. "So, what do you want to do at Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I love sugar quills, so I'll have to grab a few of those, and then we can hang out at the Three Broomsticks," said Rose. She then continued in a more hushed voice, "And if that gets boring, we can find somewhere a little quieter." Scorpius smiled and nodded.

After an hour or so, all of the older students were off to Hogsmeade for the day. Once they arrived, Rose and Scorpius went off to Honeydukes. Rose picked out a few sugar quills, and Scorpius picked out some different types of chocolate. After they paid, they decided to go to an area that was more quiet, as neither of them were really thirsty or hungry, and they didn't need to buy anything else. Once they lost sight of everybody, they sat next to each other on the ground. Rose put everything she was carrying aside and wrapped her arm around Scorpius, leaning into him.

"Now this is perfect," said Rose dreamily. "We are finally all alone. It's like there are always other people around at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Scorpius with a smile. "Especially with Al on our necks. He is a great friend, but he also has so many rules he could pass for your father."

"Yeah," said Rose with a giggle. She rested her head on his shoulder. "This morning was worth Al getting suspicious though. How are you such a good kisser?"

"I dunno, you were my first kiss on that day in the owlery," said Scorpius. Rose could hardly believe this.

"Well, I will also be your last if I can help it," said Rose, and both she and Scorpius laughed.

"This morning was good, though," said Scorpius with a smile. Rose giggled.

"Ugh, it's hot out here in these robes, which is strange since it's October," said Rose, taking off her robe so that all she had on was her button-down shirt, tie, skirt, shoes, and socks (as well as her underwear underneath, of course). She noticed this showed off the shape of her body more than when she had her robes on, but she didn't care much. Scorpius already liked her for her, so she didn't feel too self-conscious.

Scorpius took his robe off too, and Rose tried not to think about how much more muscular he looked without his robe on, but she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Like what you see Weasley?" Scorpius asked teasingly, gently lifting her up onto his lap and playing with her hair. She turned a little bit red, causing Scorpius to laugh.

"If you want, I don't have to like it, I mean, I've seen better muscles," Rose teased back.

"If I were you, I'd think I'm hot too, so no worries," interrupted Scorpius. This made Rose giggle and blush even more. "But since I can't marry myself, I have to settle for you."

"Hmm, I think I'm hotter than you. Redheads are trendy," said Rose. "And another trend is for you to be kissing me right now."

"Is it? I'd better be keeping up with the times then," said Scorpius, turning Rose on his lap so she was facing him and giving her a kiss. Rose loved the fireworks that went off inside of her every time that they kissed. When the kiss ended after a minute, Scorpius turned Rose back around so he could play with her hair some more.

They stayed there for another couple of hours, talking and flirting and hugging and a little bit of kissing. It was a little while until they went to the Three Broomsticks for drinks. Before they left, they fixed their robes and cleaned themselves off to not look suspicious. They each got butterbeers and they got a small table in the corner, where they chatted for the whole time.

"By the way, are you coming to the Quidditch game tomorrow? Gryffindor against Slytherin. Al likes it when I come to his games, so-"

"Sure, I'll go with you," said Scorpius. "But wasn't tomorrow afternoon gonna be quiet studying time?"

"Indeed it was, but Al is the captain, so I can't get out of it, so I'm sorry. If you don't want to come-"

"No need to be sorry, I do want to come! I'm just surprised something like Quidditch has interrupted Rose Weasley's Study Time," Scorpius teased, smirking at her.

"If you really don't believe I have no choice, Myla plays for the Slytherin team, so I'm clearly not that eager to go," said Rose, finishing off her butterbeer.

"Not _her_ ," said Scorpius annoyedly. "She is the worst."

"Don't do so much as give her a papercut tomorrow, Scorpius, or I am using your middle name," said Rose with a giggle, but Scorpius frowned at the comment.

"I hate my middle name and you know that. It's so awful," said Scorpius with a sigh. Rose giggled teasingly. "My first name is bad enough."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. It's kind of cute," said Rose with another giggle. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Of course you think it's cute, you're my girlfriend and you have a pretty normal middle name," groaned Scorpius. "Do you know how hard it is for people to take you seriously when you introduce yourself as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"

"Nymphadora's not a normal middle name either," said Rose, holding back her giggles. "And I take you seriously! Like I said, it'd be less bad if you didn't say it so _dramatically_."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," said Scorpius in a very overly dramatic voice, causing Rose to laugh who was joined by Scorpius after a few seconds.

"Ok, it's a little bad, but it doesn't matter. I like it," said Rose with a smile and a small laugh. "Anyway, just don't do anything funny to Myla tomorrow. She is annoying and rude, but hurting her won't make it better, it'll get us in more trouble."

"I really hate her though. Surely just one punch in the nose will do," said Scorpius, clenching his fists.

" _No!_ Do you know how badly you'd be punished if you, a Prefect, land a mostly innocent student in the Hospital Wing? Good grief," said Rose. "I'm ready to go, let's head out of here. Everyone seems to be heading back anyway." Rose offered her hand to Scorpius which he graciously held as they followed everyone out to get back to the train to Hogwarts. "And besides, she would run straight to Snives, and you know how Snives is."

"I'm not afraid of Snives," said Scorpius crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You aren't afraid of a lot of things that you should be," said Rose as they both stepped on the train and entered a compartment with their friends. She noticed that next to Albus was Abby and next to Ellie was Justin.

"Justin and I started dating last night," Ellie announced excitedly. Rose give her a congratulating smile and told her that she thought it was awesome, but she was secretly worried as she didn't want Ellie to get hurt by a guy like Justin. "He looks even better with his shirt off." Justin smirked at this comment and kissed Ellie on the forehead. Rose was repulsed, but she didn't show this on her face. She forgot how fast Ellie moved in relationships.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts, Rose waved goodbye to her friends and brought Scorpius to their usual spot at the lake where they sat down.

"Today was fun," said Rose with a dreamy smile. "You're so cute when you smile, you know." She looked at his smile and then kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute no matter what," said Scorpius, scooping Rose up into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"You have always been cute no matter what and you always will be," said Rose, who felt warm and fuzzy inside while in Scorpius's arms.

"You haven't even known me for my whole life, so how do you know?" asked Scorpius teasingly.

"Because it feels like I have known you my whole life," said Rose. Scorpius tightened his grip on her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," said Scorpius.

"I love you too," said Rose, turning her face to look into his eyes and kissing him passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted for a minute before it gradually ended. "It's still hot out here." She made Scorpius let go of her for a second. Then, Rose took off her robe once again and she was now only wearing her button down as a shirt. After she was done, she let Scorpius hold her again.

"It is unusually hot for October," said Scorpius, letting go of Rose for a few seconds and taking off his robe as well.

"After today, it'll be getting colder though," said Rose, trying not to stare at him. She knew he was hot and all, but without his robes on, his muscles were more visible, and even after a month of dating, Rose couldn't believe someone as good-looking as him would even take a second glance at her. She didn't hate her looks, but her hair was always a little bit frizzier than she wanted, her eyes were brown which she didn't think was as special as blue or green, and she had so many freckles across her nose and her cheeks that you could hardly see her skin color through them, which she didn't like. Her body was also not as much of an hourglass shape as girls like Karlie, and she always thought she looked more like a stick.

And then there was Scorpius. Rose didn't think boys got much hotter than Scorpius. His white-blonde hair was slightly wavy but not exactly curly, and his blueish-gray eyes were sharp but also soft at the same time in a way Rose couldn't explain. His skin was a pale color, and Rose assumed he took good care of it because she had never seen him with acne before. It was clear that he worked out often enough because he was strong enough to carry Rose easily and though his muscles were barely visible under his robes, once they were off, she could clearly see them even with his button-down on.

"Will it be getting colder? Guess I will have to keep you in my arms, then," said Scorpius, hugging her once again as tightly as he was before. A few minutes went by before either of them talked.

"It's such a pretty night tonight," said Rose, looking up at the stars. "I might be blocking your vision a little bit, though." She giggled.

"You blocking my vision makes it more pretty," Scorpius replied as he played with a tiny section of her hair.

"With the way you like to play with my hair, maybe you should work at a salon," teased Rose. "You'd be popular with the ladies there."

"If you really want me to be popular with girls that aren't you, then I understand," Scorpius teased back with a small laugh.

"I guess I don't," said Rose with a small giggle. "I hope Albus wins his first game as captain tomorrow."

"Same, he has been a good friend to me," said Scorpius, picking up a different section of Rose's hair.

"Really? I didn't know you two were that close," replied Rose. She hadn't exactly known how close they were, but she was still lying a little bit, since she did know about the one conversation Albus and Scorpius had before they were dating that she had eavesdropped on.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't talk to only girls all the time," said Scorpius with a shrug. "Albus understands things."

"I guess that is true. He is usually pretty chill to talk to, except when it comes to me dating people, he is overprotective," said Rose.

"Why does he care so much, anyway? Isn't he serious with Abby?" asked Scorpius.

"Well… Albus just hates the idea of me getting hurt, and he doesn't trust anyone once they are dating me," Rose explained as Scorpius let go of her hair and wrapped his arms around her again. "He can be ridiculous, though. And I fully trust you."

"I'm glad he feels that way. Means he cares about you. Won't stop me from doing things he won't like though," said Scorpius with a small laugh. "But I will never do anything to hurt you. Now let's go inside, it's getting late." Scorpius reluctantly let go of Rose and they both put back on their robes. They headed back to the common room and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay two chapters today to make up for not uploading! If anyone really wants it, let me know and I can upload again today because I still have more written than what's uploaded. Once I upload everything I have written so far I might try and make a consistent upload schedule if there is enough interest! I know it's cheesy but your follows, favorites, and reviews really are encouraging and they mean a lot and I really appreciate them!**

The next day, Rose went downstairs to the common room and saw her cousin nervously pacing the floor in his Quidditch uniform. He saw Rose and ran over to her.

"I'm so worried about today, we literally can't lose, I'll be fired as Quidditch captain, we have to win, the Slytherins are good, what if we lose, we'll never win the Quidditch cup, oh gosh Rosie, what if-"

" _Albus_. Listen to yourself! You aren't going to lose. Everyone knows Gryffindor has the best team, and you are an amazing seeker. Now you are going to go out on that field and you are going to kick Slytherin's ass," said Rose, playfully punching her cousin in the arm.

"Right. But-"

"Do you want to win against Slytherin or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there are no buts! You are going to win."

"Thanks, Rosie. You're the best," said Albus, giving her a quick hug before going to give any of his team members he could find a pep talk. Rose giggled and sat down on the couch, and someone sat next to her.

"Morning, gorgeous." Rose turned and saw Scorpius, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey there. I am excited about the Quidditch game today," Rose said cheerfully. She had a good feeling Gryffindor would win this game.

"Same. And we'd better win," said Scorpius with a grin. "I trust that Albus will win for us though. He has major talent."

"True. Let's head for breakfast," said Rose. She stood up and held hands with Scorpius as they walked to the Great Hall. Breakfast went by quickly, and it was soon time for the students to head out to watch the Quidditch match. Rose and Scorpius headed out to watch among the others and found seats together.

"Wait, damn it, I forgot to send this to my father. Give me one second," said Scorpius, quickly running off towards the owlery.

"I'd be running away from you if I had to date you too," said a voice with a giggle. Rose turned around to see Myla Fawley and her group of friends, Myla in her Quidditch uniform.

"Don't you have places to be?" Rose asked coolly, hoping Myla had to go soon.

"In a few minutes," said Myla with a smirk. "You know, I bet in the next couple of weeks Scorpius is gonna get bored of you. I mean, you probably haven't even taken your shirt off for him. B-o-r-i-n-g. I would take off _my_ shirt for Scorpius Malfoy. Then maybe he would stop being a blood traitor and follow his father's suit. He is certainly good-looking enough for me to be willing to forgive him for being a blood traitor." Rose didn't respond. She turned back around to face the Quidditch pitch. "No response because she is aware of how true it is." Myla and her friends were now cackling, but when they saw Scorpius approach again, Myla slipped away.

"What did she say to you?" asked Scorpius as he watched Myla join the rest of the Slytherin team on the pitch.

"Nothing." Rose didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want him to beat her up and get in trouble.

"Rosie. What did she say to you?" Scorpius took Rose's face into his hands and turned her so she was looking into his eyes. He slowly let go, but Rose turned, so he took her face again. "Tell me what she said to you."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," said Rose, and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach for lying.

"Fine," said Scorpius. Rose felt a wave of relief as he had stopped pressing her. She knew if she told him the truth, he would do something horrible that she didn't want to think about. The mood lightened between them as the game started.

The game was long, but eventually, Albus caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. Rose and Scorpius immediately ran out to congratulate him, Rose giving him a hug and Scorpius giving him a high-five. They knew there would be a good party in the Gryffindor common room that night. They were standing there talking to Albus when Scorpius saw Myla come out in her normal robes in the corner of his eye. He started to walk over to her and Rose didn't notice until she heard a noise from their direction. She gasped in horror and ran over.

Scorpius had pinned Myla onto the wall, and his wand was out, but he quickly put it back into his pocket. Rose sighed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived.

"Don't-" Scorpius punched Myla in the nose.

"Scorpius!" called Rose, but he didn't listen.

"Talk to-" He now kicked her in the leg.

"My Rosie-" He now punched her in the stomach.

"Like that!" He punched her in the nose once more and let go of her. Myla stared up at him in horror, her nose bleeding, and ran away towards the school building. Rose had turned as white as a ghost and she was standing there in shock. He turned to her. "Sorry you had to see that."

"I told you-"

"I told Myla if I caught her talking to you again, I would kick her ass. So that's what I did."

"Do you know what could happen to you now?"

"I don't give a shit about that, Rosie. Let's go inside," said Scorpius. He tried to take her hand, but she didn't move. She was still processing what had just happened. They both just stood there for a few minutes, and Rose was shocked that no teacher had come out there and whisked them both to their office.

"I guess, yeah, let's go inside," said Rose, taking Scorpius's hand and walking inside with him to the common room.

For a couple of hours, Rose and Scorpius sat there in the common room, not sure what to say to each other. It felt like a few years to Rose because it was so tense. However, Rose would have rather continued being tense if it meant what happened next didn't happen.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me to my office," said Professor Dunlop, who had an unreadable blank expression as she led them over. When they entered, Rose saw Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Snives, Myla, and a man who Rose had never met before who looked scarily similar to Scorpius. Her heart sank. She had no doubt the man with slicked-back white-blonde hair and startling blueish-gray eyes was none other than Scorpius's father.

"Look where we've ended up now," Rose hissed into Scorpius's ear.

"I'd first like to specify that unless I am mistaken, you, Miss Weasley, haven't committed any punishable offenses, and therefore, you are just here to help us teachers to figure out what happened," said McGonagall, glancing at Rose.

"I wouldn't say that for sure, Headmistress, but go ahead, let them explain," said Myla with a quick smirk at Rose.

"I'd like for you each to tell your stories," said McGonagall, disregarding Myla's comment.

"Well-"

"With utmost respect, Scorpius, I think it's a good idea if I speak first before you say something regrettable," said Rose. She added with a whisper, "If you say something stupid I can't save your back so leave this to me."

"It all started yesterday before breakfast. I had been on my way and Myla made a comment to me in the hallway that was slightly distasteful-"

" _Slightly distasteful?_ That no good-" Scorpius had started to interrupt, but Rose ignored it.

"Yes, her comment wasn't pleasant and I hadn't said anything yet when Scorpius stepped in. He had overheard enough that he was upset by it, and he tried to lay his hands on her, but I asked him not to so he didn't, but he gave her a warning to not bother us again since we didn't report her the first time. Then, before the Quidditch game today, Myla made a few more comments that weren't very polite, and Scorpius hadn't heard them, but he had seen her walking away from me, and he got upset. I wouldn't tell him what she said, but he had gotten upset with her anyway, and after the Quidditch match brings us here. I asked him not to hurt her, but he didn't listen. I apologize for my involvement in this, and I didn't want any of this to happen. Myla and I haven't ever been best friends, but I certainly didn't want to start drama like this." Rose glanced around the room. McGonagall and Dunlop looked deep in thought, Snives looked annoyed, Myla looked smug (as if she thought nobody would believe Rose), Scorpius was glaring daggers at Myla furiously, and Mr. Malfoy looked like a mixture of confused and disappointed.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. And now I am sure young Mr. Malfoy has something to say," said McGonagall, turning over to him. He stood up from where he was sitting as if he had been waiting his whole life for the opportunity he was about to have. Rose's heart sank for the second time. He would say something that would mess it all up.

"What Rose said was almost true, but she under-exaggerated everything. First of all, what Myla said to her yesterday wasn't just _slightly distasteful_. She called her scum and threatened and belittled her. The only reason that I didn't kick her ass is that Rose told me not to. But Rose couldn't stop me from telling her that next time she bothered either of us, she would regret it. This morning at the Quidditch game, me and Rose were sitting together, but I had forgotten to do something so I left her alone for a few minutes, and when I came back, I saw Myla scurrying away as if nothing happened because she knew I wasn't joking about her regretting it if she talked to either of us again. I asked Rose to tell me what she said, and she said it was nothing, but I knew she was lying. However, I didn't want to mess up the Quidditch game. It was important to a friend. But as soon as I saw her after it ended, I gave her what she deserved. It's not like she was innocent, and it's not like we didn't warn her, but she asked for it anyway. And I don't care if I'm expelled tomorrow, I don't apologize for a single thing I did to her."

Rose's hopes were not restored by Scorpius. In fact, they had further deteriorated. What he said was true, but it wasn't going to get him out of trouble at all. She hoped he could continue to be a Prefect, because she didn't want anyone else to be the other Gryffindor Prefect.

"I believe you're aware that in most cases, actions like this from a Prefect would result in loss of the job," stated McGonagall, looking at Scorpius. "Whether your intentions were noble or not, your actions don't live up to what it means to be a Prefect."

"Surely, though, we can figure out something else to punish him. His actions were not completely without reason, and he has worked very hard to earn his position as Prefect." Rose turned and glanced at Mr. Malfoy, noticing his voice was similar to Scorpius's, but it sounded slightly less friendly and more mature. "Scorpius is usually well-behaved and polite, and he only acts this way when someone he cares about is insulted." Rose noticed that Mr. Malfoy seemed slightly confused himself as to why his son cared so much about what Myla had said.

"Yes, but what he did is not acceptable student behavior. No Prefect from my house would get away with such nonsense as this," said Professor Snives. Her tone of voice sounded bored as if she wasn't sure why she had to be there.

"I understand this, Marley, but we can't ignore what Miss Fawley had to do with all of this, as well. Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are very close friends from what I have seen, so it doesn't surprise me that Mr. Malfoy was upset about what was said to Miss Weasley. In fact, Miss Weasley, why don't you tell us what Miss Fawley said to you this morning?" Professor Dunlop glanced at Rose, and soon everyone was looking at her expectantly.

Rose felt as if she would throw up. She had to say that Myla called her boring for not having sex with Scorpius in front of his dad, who wasn't even aware of their relationship. Even worse, Scorpius didn't even know what was said. She swore she could hear a giggle coming from Myla's direction.

"I'm sure that that is not completely necessary as Scorpius didn't know what she said when he made the decision to do what he did," said Rose, turning very red and hoping that Professor Dunlop would drop it.

"Yes, but it would give us an idea of how severe Miss Fawley's comments were so we can decide her punishment," said Professor Dunlop. "So go on and tell us."

Rose cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "She called me boring because I wasn't taking my shirt off for Scorpius and said he would get bored of me and date her instead." She turned even redder and buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see the reaction to this.

" _What?_ " Mr. Malfoy was now thoroughly confused and when Rose gained the confidence to look up at the scene before her, she couldn't decipher Mr. Malfoy's expression.

"So as you can see, it seems as if young Mr. Malfoy's actions were very provoked. I suggest that both Gryffindor and Slytherin lose 20 points, and both Miss Fawley and Mr. Malfoy serve a detention. Mr. Malfoy will remain a Prefect as well. Minerva?" Professor Dunlop looked over at the headmistress for approval of her punishment.

"That seems reasonable, Cassandra. You may all return to your activities, and I apologize for interrupting your day, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall glanced at everyone in the room and nodded. Myla looked unsatisfied as she slipped out of her chair and walked out of the room disappointedly.

"It's no trouble. Surely you wouldn't mind if I talk to my son for a couple of minutes before I'm on my way?" Mr. Malfoy still had that unreadable blank expression on his face.

"That will be fine, sir," said McGonagall, and as Mr. Malfoy grabbed Scorpius's arm and before he went to leave, he turned around and looked at Rose.

"You may want to come along too." So Rose followed them into an empty hallway where Mr. Malfoy let go of his son's arm and his eyes cut into both of them like a knife.

"I don't suppose you'd like to explain to me what's going on between the two of you," said Mr. Malfoy in a surprisingly calm voice. Rose expected to be chewed out as soon as they left her office.

"I started talking to Rose when she became my fellow Prefect, and we grew close, and we started to like each other, and we have now been dating for a month. I would have told you, but I didn't think you would approve, and I like her too much to risk you standing between us," said Scorpius, holding Rose's hand and squeezing it tight. Mr. Malfoy looked at Scorpius, then at Rose, and then at both of them.

"You're foolish if you didn't think I'd find out," stated Mr. Malfoy plainly.

"I knew you would find out, I just didn't tell you," said Scorpius. His undecipherable emotionless tone was now mistakable for his father's voice.

"Mmm," was all Mr. Malfoy responded, and they were all quiet for a few minutes. "You really like her, then?" Mr. Malfoy scanned Rose from top to bottom, seemingly examining if he thought she was good enough for his son.

"I love her," said Scorpius stubbornly. Mr. Malfoy turned to his son as soon as he spoke.

"Okay then. I'll see you at Christmas," said Mr. Malfoy. He swiftly turned and started to walk away from Rose and Scorpius without looking back. When he was gone, Rose turned to Scorpius.

"What does that mean?" she asked, turning to Scorpius and looking into his eyes.

"I honestly have no clue," responded Scorpius. "Let's go back to the common room, though. I'm tired after all that, and I'm sure you are too." The both of them walked back to the common room without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! Sorry I keep making annoying notes, you can skip them if you want lol. I just talk a lot so oops. Anyway, this chapter is a bittttt longer, but not as long as chapter 4. Also I am posting this from my phone so idk if the grammar will be messy or not. I am gonna go back and fix it later. Anyway, this may be one of my favorite chapters because it has one of my favorite parts of the story (don't wanna give away too much though ;) ) so enjoy! And please do leave a review if I like it, I love reading comments and reviews. Okay I will be quiet byeeee!**

"What even just went down?" asked Albus, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for them to sit next to him. "Explain everything to me."

"Well," began Rose, taking a deep breath. "Yesterday when I was going to breakfast, Myla said something rude to me about my relationship with Scorpius, and he overheard it, and he was about to beat her up, but I stopped him and he said he would beat her up the next time she was mean to either of us. Then, before the Quidditch game this morning, while Scorpius was inside and I was outside, she said something else to me, and Scorpius saw her walking away from me, so after the Quidditch game, he beat her up, and we went to Professor Dunlop's office to discuss punishment, and Scorpius's dad was there, and so we lost 20 points, he got a detention, and Mr. Malfoy knows about our relationship. And when we told him about it, he responded with 'okay then,' and we don't know what that means." Rose had said it all in one breath, and almost choked when she took a huge breath after all that talking.

"Oh my gosh. That is a lot. Did Myla get punished?"

"Yeah, Slytherin lost 20 points as well and she also has a detention," said Rose. She was glad that at least Myla got a punishment after everything that happened.

"Why didn't your parents have to be asked to come here?" asked Albus curiously.

"I didn't get in trouble, I was just there as a witness," said Rose with a shrug.

"If you had gotten in trouble, I would've been pissed," said Scorpius, talking for the first time since talking to his dad in the hallway. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you! Myla deserved to be beaten up, it's just that you can't react like that here or you'll get yourself into trouble. I'm not mad though," said Rose reassuringly, wrapping her arm around Scorpius in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I could've gotten you in trouble though. I'm so stupid," said Scorpius, taking Rose's arm off of him as if he didn't deserve it.

"Come on now, no you're not, if Myla had said that stuff about Abby, I wouldn't let go of her until every bone in her body was broken," said Albus sympathetically. "Anyway, I just wanted to know what happened, I am sure you two need some time to talk so I'll leave you to it."

"I'm sorry, Rosie," said Scorpius, not being able to look up at her. "I caused so much trouble you didn't even want."

"That isn't true! Myla caused trouble, not you. Beating her up was stupid, but I know how annoying she can be, and I get why you did it. And as for your father, he didn't seem mad. He wasn't super excited, but it's a start," said Rose, wrapping her arm around him again tightly so he couldn't remove it. "I'm not mad at you, so please don't push me away right now. You didn't do anything wrong and I love you."

"I… I love you too," said Scorpius, looking up to face Rose. He seemed as if he would cry, but he didn't. Rose wondered if he was holding back tears.

"Almost everyone is inside right now because it's cold," said Rose. "Let's go outside so we can be alone." Rose grabbed Scorpius's hand and led him outside, where they both sat down by the lake.

"So… what now?" asked Scorpius, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking out at the lake.

"Are you okay? You don't seem happy," Rose said in a tone of concern. She knew what happened would take time for him to get over, but she still wanted to help as much as she could.

I just wish my father could have given me a direct answer about you. I have no idea what he thinks about us, and I am worried it'll end up bad for us," said Scorpius, his voice cracking a little.

"If you need to cry, you shouldn't hold back your tears, first of all. I'm not gonna judge you. And your father didn't seem as angry as he could be, considering he didn't lash out," said Rose, trying to stay positive.

"I don't cry. And you don't know my father. He never lashes out. A neutral reaction from him could mean pretty much anything," said Scorpius. He leaned into Rose, not being able to resist her any longer even though he still didn't think he deserved her.

"Everyone cries. I already think you're brave and strong, a few tears aren't gonna change that. And until your father says something further about us, there's no need to worry," said Rose, letting him lean into her.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want anything to tear us apart. I literally don't deserve you, I love you," said Scorpius. His head now rested on her shoulder.

"You don't deserve me because you deserve better, and I love you too," replied Rose.

"Rosie…?" Scorpius lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I was just wondering… are you gonna tell your parents about us?" Scorpius looked down at his hands and started to twiddle them nervously.

"Do you want me to?" asked Rose, looking out at the water and then back at him. He looked back up at her before answering.

"I mean, I guess it's just… well, if my father knows… I just feel like it's not even a secret anymore. And I mean, I'm not afraid to tell my parents just how much I love you, and I don't know… you don't have to though… I just… I thought… maybe if my father isn't so mad, we could see each other over, like, Christmas break or something…" Scorpius turned a little bit red while speaking, feeling embarrassed by the fact that he asked.

"If it's meaningful to you, I'll tell them," answered Rose, smiling at him and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess it is, I just… I don't like hiding from people. I want everyone to know how much I like you. Hiding is for people who are ashamed of the people they are dating, and I could never be ashamed of you," said Scorpius, holding her hand.

"I could never be ashamed of you either. I'll write to my parents tomorrow," said Rose reassuringly.

"Do you promise?" asked Scorpius, looking down at the ground again.

"I promise," responded Rose. She then stood up. "Now let's go inside. No wonder nobody is out here, I'm freezing." Scorpius followed her up and held her hand as they walked inside. When they got back to the common room, lots of people were hanging out there.

"After lunch, we will figure out somewhere quiet to go, but people will be heading the lunch soon anyway so it's not worth it right now," said Scorpius, sitting on the couch with her.

They sat and chatted for a little while and headed along to lunch when everyone else started to head down. In the hallway, Rose and Scorpius were having a goofy conversation when someone else chimed in.

"Little cuz! Long time, no talk, Scorp. So the rumors are true! I knew you'd get yourself a girlfriend someday." A tall, thin girl with honey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She had a very pretty face and nice hair with a slender, tall figure. She had a Slytherin uniform on as well. She had a big smile on her face as she hugged Scorpius.

"Hi, Daisy, glad I ran into you," Scorpius said in a forced polite tone. "This is Rose, I am sure you have heard about her from said rumors."

"Right, yes, the Weasley girl! Hello, Rose, my name is Daisy. Scorpius is my cousin, you see! Aw, you are soooo pretty! I get why he likes you," said Daisy, observing Rose carefully, looking at her from the front and the back.

"Yes, well, thank you and it's nice to finally meet you, Daisy," said Rose, trying to sound cheerful over her confusion as to why Daisy was checking her out so intently.

"We had better be on our way, so see you later," said Scorpius. His tone sounded slightly harsh as he took Rose's hand and began to pull her away. Once Daisy was out of sight, he let go of her arm.

"Ouch! Why did you drag me like that?" asked Rose, rubbing her arm in pain. "And didn't you say you don't have any cousins?"

"I'm sorry. And yes, I don't usually talk about Daisy. She is complicated," said Scorpius.

"She seemed pretty nice to me, said Rose with a shrug.

"You haven't seen the other side of Daisy. Anyway, it's not important. Let's just keep wal-"

"What other side of Daisy?" asked Rose. Scorpius started to walk, but she gently grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her.

"She can get nasty, that's all. Not in school, but at family reunions, she can be awful. Then again, almost everyone in my family gets riled up at family reunions. I don't know why my parents even try to organize them anymore. Anyway, don't worry about it. It's just kinda suspicious when she is acting all sweet like that. Wouldn't be surprised if my father asked her to do a little bit of snooping if you ask me," said Scorpius with a sigh.

"Can't he just ask you what's going on?" asked Rose in a confused tone of voice.

"One would think, but my dad is strange like that," said Scorpius with a shrug. "Whatever, don't worry about her." He took Rose's hand in his and smiled at her as they walked to breakfast together. When they arrived, Rose noticed Albus looked a little bit nervous. He was shaking a bit and not talking much.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Rose asked, trying to sound casual so he wouldn't get defensive. He looked up at her, and her beliefs were confirmed by the glassy sheen over his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, um, I'm fine," he said, going back to poking at the single egg he had on his plate. Rose's heart sank. She hated seeing her cheerful prankster brother feeling like this. She knew she would get to the bottom of what he was hiding. When she heard Scorpius speak, she wondered if he could read her mind.

"Al, we know you better than that. If something's wrong, you can trust us," said Scorpius. Rose quickly nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm just being selfish, forget about it," said Albus with a shrug. He continued to poke at his egg and Scorpius and Rose looked at each other determinedly before turning back to Albus.

"Albus. You are my cousin and I love you, and Scorpius is one of your best friends. We could never think you're selfish. Now please let us help you!" Rose took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Meet me right after lunch today by the tree we usually sit by," said Albus with a sigh before he picked up and left for class. Rose turned to Scorpius and frowned. She knew they both cared about Albus and they hated seeing him like this.

The second lunch ended, she darted outside and sat underneath the tree, not even waiting for the other two. She was eager to get to the bottom of Albus's sadness so he could go back to his usual happy self. She was the first one there, followed by Scorpius and then by Albus.

"So, tell us what's wrong, Al, so we can try and help…" said Rose soothingly, giving Abus a hug when he sat down next to her.

"It's just… Abby and me… I just don't know if we really belong together," said Albus, not being able to face Rose or Scorpius. He just solemnly stared at the ground.

"I thought you really liked Abby, why do you think that?" asked Rose. It was true that they seemed to get along perfectly, and they seemed like such a fitting match.

"Well, I like Abby, I really do, but she just isn't… the one. She isn't for me. But I can't break her heart, and I'm worried that once I let her go, there'll be no one else," Albus said. His voice became increasingly quiet and his eyes were still fixed on the grass.

"If Abby doesn't feel right to you, all you can do is tell her. And the part about nobody liking you is nonsense! Plenty of pretty girls like you, you're you, who wouldn't like you?" Rose patted him on the back reassuringly and Scorpius nodded in agreement. Albus didn't perk up at all because of this, though.

"Yeah, girls like me, but I…" Albus trailed off, and a sudden realization flooded over Rose. Albus wasn't worried about getting another girlfriend. He didn't want another girlfriend. When Rose and Albus would hang out when they were younger, they always had these Quidditch magazines and Albus would spend hours talking about how big and strong the male players were. She didn't think much of this at the time. She thought he admired their Quidditch playing and that was why he talked about them. She also noticed how little Albus talked about girls. In fact, the only girl she'd ever heard him talk about was Abby, and he never said anything about her before they were dating. She assumed this was because she was his cousin, though, and there was no other reason. Even then, though, they would flirt, but before he asked her out, he didn't blush much around her, he didn't get shy, he didn't act like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"You don't want girls to like you... " Rose whispered, and she noticed he was finally looking up at her. He looked on the verge of tears and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. She glanced at Scorpius, and he, too, had a look of realization on his face.

"I didn't like Abby. Don't worry, I didn't ask her out because you told me to Rosie. I was flirting with her before. You were right about me liking her. Kind of, anyway. Well, I had been flirting with her for a long time because I thought if I liked a girl… I would be more normal, but here I am…" Albus trailed off with a bit of nervous laughter. Rose still hadn't let go of him.

"You don't need to be "more normal" or anything! Love is love and we accept you! But you shouldn't have hidden, you could have told us you were…"

"Gay. I'm gay. Yes, I should have told you, but I don't want… I don't want to get a bunch of attention because of it… I don't want gossip… "son of Harry Potter is gay"... and Abby, oh, she'll never forgive me… She's already a bit, uh, mad at me right now…" Albus looked down at his lap in shame.

"Why is she mad?" asked Rose, releasing the hug but putting her hand on his knee.

"Well… she said she loves me after the Quidditch game and I couldn't… I couldn't say it back," said Albus, who choked on his words trying to get the sentence out.

"Oh, Al," she said, hugging him again. Scorpius seemed to be thinking hard about what his next words should be.

"Listen, I know this won't be easy to hear, but the next time you talk to Abby, you need to tell her you're not interested. You can't lead her on like this, it's not fair to her. I know you have good intentions, but Abby deserves love too, and you can't hold her back," said Scorpius. For a second, he looked as if he was worried he had said too much, but he seemed to calm down a bit when Albus nodded in agreement.

"I will go find her," said Albus. He stood up and started to walk away, but he turned around. "Thanks. You two are the best." He walked away quickly before Scorpius and Rose could respond.

"I wonder what Abby is gonna say," Rose said a bit nervously as he disappeared into the distance looking for Abby.

"She might be really mad, she might be really forgiving," said Scorpius with a shrug. "I hope she will stay friends with you two. I haven't gotten to know her much, but I know she is really close to both of you."

"At least no matter what happens, I'll have you two goofs," Rose said teasingly. She scooted over next to Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shit, I almost forgot about my potions essay," Scorpius said suddenly. He looked over at Rose, who was giving him a disapproving stare.

"Scorpius! That's due tomorrow," she said, elbowing him playfully. She giggled for a second and then regained her serious expression. "I'm serious, though. You'll never finish."

"Can I reword yours and copy it?" Scorpius asked in an ashamed whisper. Her expression changed to one that Scorpius could tell meant "what do you think I'm gonna say?" He frowned and then pouted at her. "Please? I'm gonna fail."

"No, I'm not helping you cheat, Scorpius," Rose said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Well, you can write an essay in 10 minutes, right? So can you at least help me?" Scorpius looked even more pleadingly at Rose until she groaned and stood up.

"Fine," said Rose. "Let's go to the library, and all I will do is help you. I don't want people to think I'm helping you cheat just because I am smarter than you." She giggled at her teasing of Scorpius as he stood up.

"So arrogant. All of my grades are O's and E's, actually," Scorpius retorted.

"Yeah? Well, 90% of my assignments have gotten O's," Rose smirked and crossed her arms smugly.

"That was after you dropped Divination. Didn't you get "Poor" or worse on every assignment in that class?" asked Scorpius. Rose frowned immediately as soon as he mentioned Divination.

"I hardly call that batty old woman dancing around the room and telling us how we'll all die next Tuesday a class. I heard she is retiring after this year. You'd think she is only the way she is because she is old, but she was like this when my mom was in school," Rose said with an eye roll. "Either way, I hope for the sake of people in Divination, they get a real teacher for next year."

"I never thought I'd hear you talk like that about a teacher," Scorpius said in a surprised tone.

"Like I said, her so-called "class" isn't even a class so she is hardly a teacher," said Rose with a shrug. "Albus believes her garbage no matter what I tell him."

They reached the library, and Rose quickly forgot their conversation as she got a Potions textbook and began to help Scorpius. Normally, people didn't ask her for homework help, and Scorpius quickly realized why. Rose was rather stubborn and impatient, and even though she wouldn't let him copy her essay, she wouldn't really let him write his in his own words anyway because she thought hers were better. She pretty much told him what to write. After a little while of working, Scorpius wished he had asked someone else in the back of his mind. However, his essay was really good, so he supposed there was nothing to complain about.

"Thanks, Rosie," said Scorpius, kissing her on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Aww, it's really nothing. Just don't forget your essay next time," Rose said, giving him a serious glare for a few seconds before grinning at him.

"Okay, I won't mum," Scorpius teased. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"I wonder where Al is. He probably finished talking to Abby by now," said Rose, heading off to the common room.

"Wait," Scorpius said, grabbing her arm before she could walk away further. "I'll come with." So the both of them headed to the common room and they saw Albus sitting on the couch by himself with a blank expression on his face. He was sitting very still, and his face was more nonchalant than Rose had ever seen before on his usually smiling face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I am sooooooo sorry! I kinda got busy with school starting and forgot to update this, and I kinda got unmotivated as well. From now on, I promise I am gonna do my best to be consistent with this story. Thanks for putting up with me for this long if you're still here, your support means the world! Okayyyyy enough talking and once again I'm sorry!**

"Hey," Rose said gently, carefully sitting next to him and giving him a quick supportive hug. Scorpius sat down next to Rose. "So… what happened, if you're ready to talk about it?"

"She hates me, which I expected. She is mad at me and she hates me. I told her I just don't feel as connected to her as she feels to me and she deserves someone who loves her. She got upset and she hates me," Albus explained. His voice got quieter and quieter as he continued to speak.

"It's okay, Al. She might come around, and if she doesn't, she isn't worth it." Rose wasn't sure what else to say, so she just sat there with her arms around her cousin protectively.

"But she might be mad at you and you two have been friends for years."

"I don't care. If she really ends her friendships just because you guys aren't dating anymore, she isn't worth it, but you're always worth it to me. You're my cousin. We have been best friends for longer than I can remember. That's priceless to me," said Rose, hugging him tighter before letting him go.

"Rose is right. Abby will come around if her friendship is worth it," Scorpius said.

"I guess you guys are right. I can't believe I have friends like you guys. Well, I'm gonna go rest before the party tonight, because I have a lot to think about before then and if I'm not myself, everyone will start asking questions. See ya," said Albus, who got up and walked upstairs to his dorm.

"I hope he's okay, I hate seeing him like this, I wish there was something I could do, I-"

"Rosie. I know you care, but he will be okay. He needs time to himself right now, and we've done what we can, and he's okay. Of course this is a lot for him. He came out and broke up with his girlfriend all in one day. He needs this time to himself. If he needs you, he'll come back to you," said Scorpius, wrapping his arm around Rose.

"I know, but-"

"Come on, no buts. This has been a long day for all of us, with the whole Myla ordeal and now this… let's go relax at the library or something. We can go read quietly or something. Or we could go somewhere else. Whatever you want," said Scorpius. "Because you need to just stop worrying too much. I want you to be happy."

"I'm not worrying too much!" Rose said defensively, crossing her arms and squiggling out of Scorpius's arm that was holding her.

"Don't be like that, Rosie. I love you," Scorpius said with a sheepish smile, and she turned around to look at him.

"I love you too, but I'm not uptight and I don't worry too much…Or maybe I do, I don't know..." Rose's eyes glittered with tears and she looked down at her shoes. "And I'm overly sensitive. I'm sorry, now I'm being all dramatic. I just… I wish I was more of a fun person to be around. I'm always upset or worried or stressed or busy studying. It's so annoying."

"Follow me," Scorpius said, taking her hand and practically dragging her to their spot by the lake. He then sat down and signaled for her to sit next to him.

"What are we doing here?" asked Rose.

"We can be alone here. Are you cold?"

"A little, but-" Scorpius took his robe off of his arms and wrapped it around Rose.

"Now you're going to be cold," said Rose with a giggle. "You can have it back."

"I'm fine. Now, about what you said in the common room. You aren't overly sensitive and you are a fun person to be around and I love you so much that I don't know what to do about it. And you most definitely are not annoying. And you do worry too much, but I'm not trying to make you feel awful when I say that. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to be all upset about something that you don't need to be upset about because I hate seeing you upset. Now stop doubting yourself all the time. I wish you saw yourself the way everyone else sees you," Scorpius said.

Before she could respond, Scorpius pressed his lips against Rose's, and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and she was soon on top of him on the ground right by the lake. After a few seconds, her tongue was in his mouth, and she grasped him tighter, not being able to get close enough to his body. They stayed there like that for what felt like forever. A couple of minutes passed before they finally pulled away.

"You are so damn sexy and I love everything about you and I love you so much that I can't take it," Rose whispered to him in one breath, still on top of him.

"How someone as perfect as you could ever love me will always be a mystery in my mind," Scorpius whispered back, smiling warmly as he looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. She slowly crawled off of him and fixed her robe, handing him his back.

"I don't want you to be cold. And me, perfect? You're practically the sexiest boy in this school and most boys who are sexy here are assholes but you are the sweetest person here," Rose said.

They sat there outside talking for a while until it was time for the Gryffindor Quidditch party. They headed back to the common room to see almost every Gryffindor there. There was also a Ravenclaw that Rose recognized as Lysander Scamander, who was obviously let in by his twin brother Lorcan. They were both in the same year as Rose, and she knew them to be really nice. Their mother was a good friend of her parents. She also saw a few Hufflepuffs lurking around. However, she remembered who she was looking for and scanned the room for Albus. When she saw him, she quickly walked over and sat next to him. He had a glass of butterbeer in hand, and she rolled her eyes. There was no doubt that he snuck off to Hogsmeade with Fred (a cousin of theirs who was in 7th year) and James.

"Hey Albus, how are you feeling?" The knots in Rose's stomach quickly untied when he turned to her with a very genuine smile.

"I honestly feel a lot better after James and Fred convinced me to sneak off to Hogsmeade," said Albus, still grinning. "Even though Roxanne yelled at us when we returned." Rose giggled. Roxanne was Fred's little sister who was in her 6th year.

"You kinda deserved it. Anyway, why are there other houses here?" asked Rose, glancing at Lysander and the Hufflepuff students. Albus shrugged.

"Everyone is happy we beat Slytherin. Lorcan asked me if he could bring Lysander on behalf of you since I am your cousin-"

"And you think I would have said yes?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, but Lorcan and Lysander are my friends and I am not a killer of fun like you are. And other people saw Lysander and got mad, so I let them bring friends too," said Albus sheepishly.

"You're such an idiot. You're lucky I like you so much," Rose said with another eye roll.

"Whatever, Rosie. I'm gonna go talk to Lorcan…" Rose watched as Albus walked away to go chat with him. She thought it was a bit strange because while Lorcan was a Gryffindor beater, she never thought they were close, but she just shrugged it off.

"All that snogging and then we come inside and you don't even say goodbye?" Rose heard a familiar voice teasing her and she turned around and giggled embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry, _babe,"_ Rose said, extra emphasis on the last word. They had never used nicknames for each other, besides Scorpius calling her Rosie. They liked each other enough for it, but it had never come up. Scorpius looked at her in the eyes for a few seconds. "If you don't like it-" Scorpius responded by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love the way it sounds when you call me that," he whispered, smiling.

"Good."

The rest of the night, Rose used the party as an opportunity to relax after the long day she had. She remembered she probably couldn't hang out with Scorpius tomorrow because he had a detention. She would have to postpone their study session for another day. She wanted to do some homework the next day, but she resolved to save a little bit so she could study with Scorpius the next day. Either way, she made sure to spend lots of time with him at the party since she wouldn't see him outside of class much the next day. However, she was also making sure to keep an eye on Albus. She noticed he spent most of the night with Lorcan and Lysander, and he was especially happy to chat with Lorcan.

Once it had gotten too late for Rose, she went to bed. She was always more of a morning person than a night owl, much to Scorpius's disappointment. However, he went off to hang out with Albus and Lorcan after giving Rose a small goodnight kiss.

Before she went to bed, she wrote a letter to her parents.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _It's Rosie! I miss you guys so much! There's actually been something I have been wanting to tell you, and I am kind of nervous, but I am not ashamed or what I am gonna tell you. A little over a month ago, I found out that the Gryffindor prefect in our year was a young man named Scorpius Malfoy. He was pleasant and because of our circumstances, we became friends. However, we kind of developed a lot of feelings for each other, and we have now been dating for about a month. I know Draco Malfoy was not best friends with you guys in school, to put it nicely. He was rude and mean and cruel. However, Scorpius is not like that at all. He is gentle and passionate and honest and brilliantly smart and I love him. I understand that this may be a bit shocking to you, and I don't mind if you need time to get used to it, but I really hope you can understand how I feel. I am being very careful and I can take care of myself if anything happens, but honestly, Scorpius wouldn't hurt a fly. His parents have changed too. He told me. Maybe our families can meet over Christmas break._

 _Much love,_

 _Rosie_

Rose promised herself that she would send the owl first thing in the morning as she got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hellooooooo! I decided to upload twice today, I might upload three times but the next chapter is the last one I have prewritten so I'm gonna try and get a lot more written! Anyway, I really like this chapter because it's cuuuuuuute and fluffy. But maybe it's not good. I dunno. Oh well, enjoy!**

October and November went by quickly, and before Rose knew it, there was only a week left until winter break. Between trying to squeeze in extra time with Ellie, who she wouldn't see over winter break (her and Abby weren't talking as Abby got mad at Rose since she was Albus's cousin, and Ellie had taken Rose's side, so Abby was mad at them both and Rose was sure she had seen Abby talking to Myla), keeping up her relationship with Scorpius, being there for Albus as he went through a lot with coming out (and at the beginning of November he came out to everyone he was friends with, and he was pretty popular, so it quickly became known throughout the school) and studying for Christmas exams, Rose started to get very stressed. She hardly even thought about inviting anyone for Christmas break because she had so much on her plate.

She was outside cramming on potions during a silent study session with Scorpius, who seemed a bit too distracted to study.

"Rosie?" Scorpius looked at her, but she didn't look back up, and he saw her reading up on the invigoration draught. He gently poked her in the arm. "Rosie?" No response came from her, so he snatched the book right from under her hands.

"Hey, not funny, gonna fail, freaking out, give me-"

"Rosie. You already know all this. You spend every minute studying nowadays, and you are the only one who is preparing as much as you, and you honestly need it the least, because you would pass if you didn't study a wink. Now I have a question for you and you won't get this back until you answer me so don't even try." Rose reached for her textbook but Scorpius was too tall, so she couldn't reach it.

"What do you want to ask?" Rose sighed, giving in, causing Scorpius to smirk.

"What are we gonna do over Christmas break? Because I have to write to my parents and ask them if you wanna hang out and all," said Scorpius. There was a small hint of nervousness in his voice since he hadn't talked to his father about Rose since the day he had gotten in trouble. Rose had consistently updated her parents on how she was doing good with Scorpius, and they seemed skeptical about him, but certainly not what Rose would deem angry about it. She actually thought they were quite supportive despite being the slightest bit doubtful.

"Well… I definitely want to hang out. Here's my suggestion: We will spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with our families, but after that, you can stay as long as you want."

"I will stay until the evening on New Year's Eve, maybe, and then I will have to go home because we celebrate and we always have a family reunion on New Year's Day. And after that, maybe you would want to… and you don't have to, but… you could come to my house for the rest of break, then…"

"That sounds awesome! I'll write to my parents and let them know because I think they would be fine with that," said Rose cheerfully. However, her frown quickly returned when she remembered why they were there. "I love you, but I really need to study, so please give me my potions book." Scorpius sighed and handed her the book, supposing he should crack open his book and start to study for his own exams.

Once curfew had almost passed, Rose returned to the common room (Scorpius had left before her) to see Albus hanging out with Lorcan. Over the past couple of months, Albus had spent less and less time with her and more and more time with him. She wasn't upset, but she was surprised. She never knew they were close. Not to mention she often walked in and they would act really strange around her as if they were hiding something. However, an idea suddenly popped into her head, and she wondered why it hadn't clicked for her before. She walked up to them and they both looked at her curiously.

"Hey, Rosie, what's up?" Albus asked her with a smile. Lorcan smiled up at her too.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" Rose said, and they both turned bright red when she said this. "I should have known. Albus, you were quick to talk to Lorcan at that party, and Lorcan came out as bisexual last year."

Albus gave Lorcan a peck on the cheek and then grinned sheepishly at Rose, and she rolled her eyes before giving in and smiling back at him.

"Congrats, then. You two are cute together," Rose said with a giggle. "Good choice, Albus. Will I be seeing Lorcan at our Christmas party?"

"Yeah, you will," said Albus with a cheerful chuckle. "Since Lorcan's mum is friends with our families, I told Aunt Hermione to invite them, so we're gonna tell everyone at the Christmas party. You weren't really supposed to know."

"Oops," said Rose unapologetically. "That is soooooo cute though! I'll leave you two until later, see ya!"

At last, Christmas break came around, and Rose was excited to see her parents again. She was also glad that her plan to hang out with Scorpius was approved by both of their parents, so they would see each other for pretty much the whole break.

"I guess after this train ride, we won't be seeing each other for a couple of days," Scorpius said to her as the train pulled up, a sad smile on his face.

"You act like we'll be out of contact for a year! You're coming over the day after Christmas, babe," Rose said teasingly. Nevertheless, she gave him a goodbye kiss which he graciously returned.

"Two days or two years, I'll still miss you, Weasley," Scorpius said with a grin after they pulled away from the kiss.

"Well I guess I'll miss you too, Malfoy," she said, and people started to leave the train, so she waved and gathered her bags.

As soon as she stepped into the train station, Rose ran over to hug her parents. She always missed them while she was at Hogwarts, no matter how annoying her family could be at home.

"Rosie! We missed you so much! Where's Hugo?" Her mother gave her a tight hug before scanning the station for a 14-year-old Gryffindor with brown hair and eyes. When she finally found him, she ran over to drag him over to Rose and her dad.

"I missed you, Rosie," her dad said, tightly hugging her. She noticed he also seemed to be looking for someone, and she supposed he was looking for the Potters. They would be spending break at her house as well. Everyone always came over to her house to celebrate holidays, and as much as she loved her family, it always exhausted her. She was never alone no matter where she went when her whole family was over.

"I missed you too," she said cheerfully. Before she could ask her father who he was looking for, her mother came over with Hugo.

"Oh, you two are growing up so fast, and Rosie has a boyfriend, oh my gosh, I remember when I was your age I-"

" _Mum_. You can tell us the story of your life after we get home," Hugo said with a groan. Rose giggled.

"Right, right, let's go home," their mom said with a laugh. She had to poke Ron, who hadn't heard her. Rose noticed that Ron was staring at the Malfoys, but Hermione shuffled the both of them in the car before she could ask what he was staring for.

A couple of hours after they arrived home, her house was filled with Weasleys and Potters. Rose went up to her room to get some quiet, but it was invaded soon after she entered. She looked up and saw her cousins Dominique, Roxanne, and Lily entering.

"We haven't hung out together in so long," said Dominique. Her silvery blonde hair was in a side braid. She looked around the room with her dark blue eyes and smiled. "It feels like we are all still children. Then again, Lily is hardly even a teenager." All three of them giggled except for Lily.

"Hey! I'm 14, you know," Lily snapped back, but Dominique giggled a little more before nodding. Lily never liked to be underestimated, and she was quite the firecracker. She had fiery red hair and brown eyes like Rose, but she didn't have any freckles. However, people often thought they were sisters.

"You're still young, Lily," Roxanne said with a giggle. She had a medium skin tone and dark, straight hair which she tied up into a messy high ponytail.

"Whatever," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "I tried to get Molly, Lucy, and Victoire to join us, but now they all hang out with the adults just because they graduated. I mean, Lucy only graduated last year! And Victoire is probably busy snogging Teddy anyway. Seriously, though." She turned to look at Dominique. "You, James, and Fred better not be this lame when you graduate. You will still hang with us, right?"

"Yes, I promise, Lils," said Dominique with a laugh, and they all joined in with her laughter.

"Wait, _I_ know what will get them over here, but Rosie won't like it," Roxanne said, grinning mischievously. Rose sighed, knowing this wouldn't be good. Roxanne cracked open the door just a little bit and put her face right against the crack.

"Too bad for Luce, Mols, and Vic, because they won't get to hear about Rose's new _boyfriend_." She spoke rather loudly, and she quickly shut the door and scrambled back to her spot. Rose blushed as the rest of them giggled. All of a sudden, Victoire, Lucy, and Molly poked their heads in the room.

"You're kidding, right?" A girl with curly red hair and blue eyes sat down next to Rose. This girl was Molly, Rose's cousin who was the Minister's assistant at the Ministry of Magic.

"No, Rosie has a boyfriend all right," Roxanne giggled and nudged Rosie, who just blushed more. Victoire, who looked almost identical to her younger sister but looked just a bit more mature, sat down with the girls and Lucy, who had straight brown hair and blue eyes quickly followed.

"Spill," said Victoire. She spoke with a slight French accent which she inherited from her mother.

"Well… His name is Scorpius and he is a Malfoy…" Molly, Lucy, and Victoire all looked shocked, but they signaled for her to continue speaking. "But he is really sweet and considerate and I really love him. And he is…" She trailed off and started to blush. "He is pretty sexy."

"He sounds amazing. Then again, though, I'd be happy if you were dating the giant squid considering how you've never had a boyfriend before this," teased Lucy, and all of the girls giggled except for Rose, who was blushing even more.

"Anyone else that wants to spill about their love lives?" Lily asked, looking around the room.

"I am waiting for Teddy to propose. We have been dating for 7 years and he is the absolute love of my life." This was exciting to all of the girls, and even Rose got over her embarrassment to be excited for Victoire. She thought they were super cute together, and she had always wanted to go to a wedding.

"Well…" Everyone turned to Molly expectantly, surprised she had a boy story considering there weren't usually many cute boys to be found at the Ministry office. "There is this really cute boy who works as an assistant to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His name is Leon, and he brings me coffee every day and I think he is flirting with me sometimes."

"You should ask him out!" exclaimed Dominique. "It's so romantic that he brings you coffee every day! I wish I had someone to flirt with. I mean, boys like me, but none of them are just right."

The girls spent the whole night that Christmas Eve talking about boys, and Rose actually had fun. When they eventually got tired, everyone filed out and Rose had her room to herself again, which she was grateful for. Hermione had extended the house so everyone had their own room while they stayed, which Rose was extremely glad about. Rose loved her cousins, but she also loved her personal space.

The next day, Rose had a good Christmas. She got many gifts, which were mostly sweets and books, which she was happy with. It was a fun day of singing and laughing with her family, and when Lorcan and Lysander came over to visit, Albus turned beet red.

"Now that Lorcan is here, we have a sort of announcement…" Albus whispered shyly, but nobody heard him except for Rose, and so they continued talking.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO AL! Please?" Rose grinned as everyone looked at her and then at Albus.

"As I was saying, I have to tell you guys something. I'm…" Albus suddenly trailed off and glanced nervously at the room. Rose gave him a thumbs up and he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm gay and I'm dating Lorcan." The room was silent for a few seconds, but soon, everyone swarmed to give him a hug and support him. Rose smiled at all the support he was getting. Finally, once everyone settled down, he sat down on the couch with Lorcan.

Even though Rose had had a good Christmas, she was even more excited for the next day, for Scorpius would be visiting, and their parents would get to re-introduce themselves. She hoped that this new beginning for the Weasley-Malfoy relationship would turn out good.

Everyone left the house before it got too late, and finally, it was just the four of the Granger-Weasleys again, which Rose appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hiiiiiii! This is the last chapter I have prewritten so I am gonna try and figure out an upload schedule from now on. Sorry for being such a mess haha. But I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, all I can say is that I will do my best to get it up this week. Thanks for the support as always and enjoyyyyy!**

The next morning, Rose woke up at 6:00 AM. The Malfoys would be over at 10, and she was going to make sure everything was perfect if she could help it. She took a shower and dried her hair before picking out what to wear. She decided on an oversized red and gold sweater with black leggings and black sheepskin boots. She went to the mirror and brushed her curly red hair, using a tiny bit of Sleekeazy Hair Potion so it wouldn't end up frizzy. She then tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She used her usual concealer and mascara, but she used a nude lipstick instead of lipgloss today.

She didn't think she looked half bad. After she was all dressed, she went back to make sure her room was neat. However, as always, everything was in its place. Rose was a very neat person. So she moved on and organized the kitchen and living room. By the time she was done, it was 8:30 AM, so she grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and sat down on a chair as her parents woke up and came downstairs. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through it so that it was neat.

"Bloody hell, it looks different in here," said Rose's father, sitting down at the table with a large mug of coffee.

"Yes, well, we will be making a good impression on the Malfoys, and I will remind you that they will be here in an hour and a half," said Rose, glancing back and forth between her parents.

"Right," said her father, not sounding too excited. She ignored her father's tone of voice.

"I can't wait to meet them, Rosie," her mother said with a warm smile, and this caused Rose to grin.

When she had finished her breakfast, she went back to her room to check up on her appearance one last time and she realized there was an hour before the Malfoys would arrive. She wondered what she would say to them when they got there.

All of a sudden, someone else walked into her room, but she realized that someone was just their dog Queenie. Queenie was a 2-year-old female Samoyed that she loved to death. She didn't know why, but Queenie and Blossom had always gotten along since they met. Therefore, there were never cat-and-dog fights in the house, much to her mother's pleasure.

As the hour went by, Rose got increasingly nervous that the Malfoys' visit would go awfully, and by the time she heard the doorbell, she almost had a heart attack.

"Rosie! It's for you!" her mother called, and she ran downstairs and took a deep breath

When she opened the front door, Scorpius was there with a man she knew to be his father since they had met before when Scorpius had beaten up Myla and gotten in trouble. Next to him was a pretty woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm so pleased you could visit us. I'm really glad I could see Scorpius over break. Please come in!" Rose hoped she didn't sound too uptight as she stepped aside to allow the Malfoys in. She led them to her living room, and her legs felt like lead as she realized that Scorpius's parents were _in her house_.

"So I'm Rose, and I bet Scorpius has told you about me by now. These are my parents. I know you may not have had good relations with them in the first place, but I hope we can put old rivalries aside, as friendship is more powerful than hatred, after all," Rose said with a sweet smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Scorpius has talked about you so much, I'm his mother. And he chose well, it seems, I knew he would," said Mrs. Malfoy with a smile as she sat down next to Rose's mother. Rose blushed and looked down at her shoes embarrassedly.

"Indeed," said Mr. Malfoy, who stared at Rose for a few seconds before sitting down next to his wife.

"Right, yes, great, well then, Rosie and I are gonna go upstairs and… catch up," said Scorpius, practically dragging Rose upstairs before they could get a response. When they got to the top of the stairs and they were out of sight from the adults, Scorpius stared at Rose for a few seconds expectantly.

"Why are we just standing here?" asked Rose with a giggle.

"Not even an "I missed you so much and I don't know how I ever lived without you Scorpius Malfoy" kiss?" Scorpius asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around Rose and bringing his face close to hers so their noses were touching.

"No, you can only have an "I missed you so much and I don't know how I ever lived without you Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy" kiss," Rose whispered back as her lips touched his, and they were soon locked in a passionate kiss. Her tongue danced in his mouth as the passion that had built up over the two days they hadn't kissed was released. They stood there for a few minutes before the kiss finally came to an end. "Let's go to my room."

"I still hate my middle name," said Scorpius with a chuckle as they sat down on the floor of her room. Rose laughed.

"It's really not that bad, it's cute and I like it."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "How is your room so organized?" He looked around in awe and noticed that nothing was out of place.

"Because I don't make a mess in here?" Rose replied with a shrug. She looked around at her room. Her room had a door to her little closet, a writing desk, a bed, and a large bookshelf that was stuffed with many chapter books. Her whole room had an elegant black and white theme, with her white walls and her fluffy black carpet.

The little table next to her bed had a half-read copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ as well as a few pictures, all of them showing different moving scenes. One was of her two-year-old self, dressed up in a Chudley Cannons uniform flying on a toy broomstick, giggling. Another was of her and Albus pretending to have a wizarding duel with sticks outside when they were 6. The last one was from last year, and it was of her, Ellie, and Abby hanging out under their favorite tree in the main yard, having a fun time and laughing. They took a new picture like this every year, but she supposed that this year a photo like that wouldn't be taken. Scorpius noticed her staring at that picture.

"Oh." He looked at Rose for a few seconds and then at the picture. "Why is that still up after-"

"I am hoping Abby will coming around, that she'll stop hanging out with My-" Rose cut herself off. She hadn't told anyone about seeing Abby and Myla laughing together, and she knew that he would freak out.

"With who? Wait, you're kidding, not _her_ ," said Scorpius in disbelief as he figured out what she meant, and she just gave a small nod. "You saw her talking to _Myla_?"

"It doesn't matter, she's just not my friend anymore, she hasn't bugged me at all-"

"Damn right she hasn't, she knows what's good for her…" Scorpius's eyes flickered with the passionate anger like the day he had beaten up Myla, but it faded away quickly.

"If she wants to hang with Myla, so be it. I have Ellie and you and Albus," said Rose. She then walked over and placed the photo with Abby face-down. "You guys are my real friends."

"I'm glad after all this time that I'm one of your real friends," said Scorpius with a chuckle. He then sighed and looked at the door. "Should we check on our parents and make sure they haven't blown up the house?"

"Yeah, but we can't just go down there or they'll pretend to get along even if they hate each other. Luckily, I have something we can use. It's not bad having your father work at a joke shop, you know," said Rose with a giggle. She opened a drawer on her bedside table and pulled out an extendable ear.

"Rose Weasley keeps _prank items_ in her room?" Scorpius said, pretending to be offended. "But pranks could get you into major trouble! You might get expelled if they find that in here!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. I use prank items, but only useful ones like these. Now shut up or they'll hear us talking and my plan will be ruined," said Rose, and she walked towards the stairs, lowering the ear just close enough so they could hear what was going on.

She could hear her mother chatting and laughing with Scorpius's mother, which made her grin. However, she heard no trace of her father.

She turned to Scorpius and mouthed the words "don't move" before stealthily climbing down a couple of steps, careful not to make a single noise. She peeked at the scene in the living room to see both of their dads staring at each other disapprovingly. Finally, her dad opened his mouth.

"You know, _Draco_ , I'm not sure how much I want my Rosie to be dating any son of yours. It was Hermione's idea to give this whole thing a chance anyway," he said, and Rose felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want her dad to be disappointed in her, but she loved Scorpius.

"Well, _Ronald_ , I tried to be polite, and I was actually willing to give your daughter a chance to prove herself worthy for my Scorpius, but it seems as if I have given her enough of a chance," said Mr. Malfoy distantly, crossing his arms. Rose felt her heart sink.

She suddenly heard Scorpius's whisper. "So what are they-"

" _Shh!_ " Rose hissed a little bit too loudly, causing her mother and Mrs. Malfoy to turn around. They both looked dead at her.

"Excuse us, me and Tori are going to go check on the kids," said Rose's mother, Mrs. Malfoy nodding, and her heart sank even more. _We're toast._

Rose turned to Scorpius and whispered, "You idiot, look what you've done, now we're both toast-"

"What on earth are you two doing, spying on us like this? You could just come downstairs," Rose's mother interrupted, and both Rose and Scorpius turned around to face both of their mothers.

As soon as Scorpius opened his mouth, Rose started trying to think up a good excuse, knowing whatever he was about to say would most likely make it worse. "Spying? We weren't spying, we were just… you know, hanging out… on the stairs..." She decided at this point it was better to tell the truth.

"No, we were spying because we wanted to make sure you guys were getting along because we were worried and we didn't want you to put on an act because we were in the room," she admitted, blushing at what she had done.

"Oh. Well I'd say we are getting along great," said Mrs. Malfoy, grinning at Rose's mom who grinned back. "I'm not sure how your fathers are getting along, though, we weren't paying attention. Now, why don't you two come downstairs?" Rose nodded and Scorpius followed as they both stood up and went downstairs with their mothers.

When they arrived downstairs, Scorpius's father stood up immediately.

"Right, there you are, Scorpius. I think it might be best if you don't stay here. We should be on our way now," said Mr. Malfoy, and it took Rose all of her strength to hold back her tears.

"Draco! Surely Miss Weasley has made a good impression on you so far," Mrs. Malfoy said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, well her father hasn't. He said my son isn't good enough for his daughter," he said coldly. Rose felt a tear run down her cheek and she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her. She stood there and let Scorpius hold her, knowing they would be separated soon enough. His grip was tight as if he was never going to hug her again afterward.

"I could tell you were thinking the same thing about my daughter that I was thinking about your son!" Rose's father said, slightly raising his voice.

"I was going to give her a chance until you spoke ill of Scorpius, Weasley," hissed Mr. Malfoy. "Don't you realize that I am skeptical because this puts my son in danger? I have family members that will shun him if they find out he is dating a Weasley! I am trying to do what is best for him! I will not let him put himself at risk if the girl he is dating isn't worth the trouble. So yes, I am skeptical, but I allowed him to come here, didn't I?"

"Don't you think that we get a say in this?" Rose almost jumped at the sound of Scorpius's voice, and he stood taller without releasing his grip on her. "Rose is the best thing to have happened to me since I went to Hogwarts. She is the one who gave me a chance out of all of Gryffindor. And I love her, and I don't care about anything else because no matter what happens I will have her."

Rose wiped her tears and left Scorpius's grip, clearing her throat. "To me, Scorpius isn't just a fling where we use each other for popularity and snog for fun. He cares about me and I care about him a lot. I know you can just ignore everything we say, but I can't just sit here and let you try and take Scorpius from me while just keeping quiet because I love him. I love him so, so much and I wouldn't be able to bear watching him leave my front door if I didn't speak up." She took Scorpius's hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

"Is this how you really feel, Scorpius?" Mr. Malfoy was staring straight into Scorpius's eyes, and Rose couldn't help but feel nervous. _What if he doesn't really feel this way?_

"Yes," Scorpius responded, sounding even more confident than before. He squeezed Rose's hand even tighter.

"Very well then. You can stay here. But if anyone here hurts you…" Mr. Malfoy trailed off, his eyes now boring into Rose. "You will not speak to her again." He turned back to Scorpius.

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance, Mr. Malfoy. I promise I won't hurt Scorpius because I love him," Rose said with a small smile.


	10. Author's Note

Sooo...

I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be finishing this story. It's become a lot less fun to write, and I'm just not into it. Maybe I'll continue it sometime, I don't know. But I don't expect I'll be updating this anymore.

However, there's a bright side! Or, a few bright sides, actually:

-I will be writing other stuff (probably some Scorose!) and posting it on here!

-I'm going to be turning my Wattpad into a place where I write stuff like headcanons, ship opinions, etc. and I will be posting that stuff soon so make sure you check me out on there! My username is LiterallyGinny.

-If anyone is interested in continuing this story you can just let me know and the story is yours. You can do whatever you want with it as long as you ask. I can send over parts of it and I can even send over the bit of Chapter 10 that I started to write. Just ask!

Once again, I am really sorry and I hope to see you guys on other things I post in the future!


End file.
